Resgate no deserto
by Tia-Lulu
Summary: Eles ate tentavam, mas Gaara sempre escapava. Agora o Kazekage terá uma ninja de Konoha para protegêlo, alguém de quem ele não poderia escapar e na verdade nem queria. Esse é meu 1º fic, eu to aprendendo ainda então não briguem comigo. GaaraxHinata
1. Chapter 1

Lú: Esse é meu 1º fic, espero que gostem

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas se o Kishimoto-sensei quiser me dar o Gaara-sama e o Neji-kun eu não me importo -

Capitulo 1

Suna, aparentemente a mesma vila oculta de sempre, mas para quem observasse melhor veria que algo muito importante naquela vila havia mudado. As pessoas daquela vila haviam mudado. Ainda moravam em suas velhas casas e faziam a mesma rotina todos os dias, mas em seus corações eles haviam aprendido que a tão temida "arma suprema" da vila oculta da areia não era tão medonha e perigosa como eles haviam aprendido no passado e quando se perde um sentimento como o medo de seu coração, fica um espaço vazio para outro entrar, amor e admiração, mas também havia outro tipo de medo nos corações daquelas pessoas, o medo, de perder mais uma vez o seu amado Kazekage. Uma vez há pouco tempo, ele havia sacrificado a própria vida pelas pessoas daquela vila, mas graças à velha anciã de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, havia voltado para sua vila e para as pessoas que viviam nela, mas agora que estava sem seu Shukaku, será que seria seguro deixá-lo lutar como daquela vez?

Uma jovem, aparentando ter 17 anos, cabelos loiros, presos em 4 pontos de sua cabeça, olhos azuis, curvas bem definidas e uma comissão de frente que fazia os homens babarem, andava pelo corredor do prédio central de Suna, onde ficava o escritório do Kazekage, assim como o conselho de Guerra e a morada do ancião de Suna. Naquele dia ela estava levando uma boa quantidade de documentos para o escritório do Kazekage, havia combinado com os seus superiores que manteria o Kazekage o mais ocupado possível, para que assim não saísse de seu escritório onde era seguro, ela para na porta onde 2 guardas se mantinham alertas:

- Então? – diz colocando a cabeça um pouco para o lado, para que sua visão dos guardas não fosse atrapalhada pelo monte de documentos que carregava – Ele ainda está lá?

- Hai, Temari-sama... Gaara-sama não saiu de seu escritório nenhuma vez hoje. – Responde um dos guardas, que estava começando a suar frio, dos irmãos Sabaku, Temari era não só a mais bela, como também a mais temida, ninguém ousava contrariá-la ou irritá-la, corria um boato que nem mesmo o próprio Sabaku no Gaara, no seus tempo de demônio sanguinário, ousava desobedecer a loira.

- E o Kankurou? – Continua, se dirigindo ao outro guarda, que também parecia desconfortável com a presença de Temari.

- Esta lá dentro vigiando Gaara-sama como pediu Temari-sama...

- Ainda bem, só espero que aquele preguiçoso não esteja dormindo... – comenta mais para si mesma que para os guardas, e voltando a se dirigir a eles, diz em alto e bom som – Abram a porta para que eu possa entrar, não vêem que estou com as mãos ocupadas...

- H-hai Temari-sama – Dizem os guardas em uni som enquanto abrem as portas para a jovem Sabaku entrar.

Temari entra no escritório, estava se aproximando, às cegas, da mesa do Kazekage, quando ouve um ronco, ela volta a inclinar a cabeça e olha em volta procurando a origem do ronco, um jovem de mais ou menos 18 anos, vestindo uma roupa preta bem estranha e com o rosto pintado, dormia em uma cadeira, abraçado a uma marionete, que provavelmente ele estivera consertando antes de cair no sono, e levemente inclinado na direção de uma janela aberta, com as pernas começando a tremer e os olhos bem abertos, a Sabaku vira a cabeça lentamente na direção da mesa onde Gaara deveria estar rezando mentalmente para que este também estivesse dormindo em sua mesa, mas Gaara não estava lá, Temari olha atentamente a mesa vazia, apenas com alguns papeis assinados e 3 fotos colocadas no canto, para dar espaço aos papeis, Temari pisca uma, duas, três vezes, como se aquele ato fosse fazer Gaara reaparecer atrás da mesa e a observar com aqueles olhos verdes e sem expressam, mas não importava quantas vezes piscasse, a mesa continuava vazia, furiosa ela joga os papeis p/ o alto e grita enquanto joga seu irmão, Kankurou, pela janela:

- EU DISSE PARA VOCÊ FICAR DE OLHO NELE... – Temari fica olhando seu irmão sumir no horizonte por um tempo e depois corre para fora do escritório – Avisem aos ninjas que o Kazekage sumiu de novo! – Ordena aos guardas, que saem de lá às pressas e após olhar para a mesa vazia de Gaara mais uma vez, Temari também sai dali a procura de seu irmão.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

O sol se punha nas costa da vila oculta da areia e Temari, cansada e preocupada, voltava para o escritório do Kazekage, o prédio central, sempre cheio de gente indo e vindo às pressas, estava completamente vazio, todos estavam procurando por Gaara, mas ate agora não o haviam encontrado. Temari havia parado com suas buscas para recolher os papeis que havia deixado espalhados pelo escritório do Kazekage aquela manhã, lentamente ela abre as portas do escritório, e como naquela manhã, fica paralisada na entrada, olhando incrédula para a mesa do Kazekage. Gaara estava lá, sentando em sua poltrona, com seu jarro de areia encostado nesta, com uma aparência exausta, os cabelos vermelho e o corpo sujo e suado, estava lendo e assinando os papeis que Temari havia derrubado no chão e ele havia recolhido quando chegara. Kankurou, com alguns curativos no rosto, chega e olha para Gaara por trás de Temari:

- Gaara! Por onde você andou? Tem que parar de ficar sumindo todo dia, o pessoal da vila toda esta a sua procura. – diz cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de irritado – Já é a 23º que você some nesse mês, para onde você vai afinal?

- Ah! Kankurou, Temari... – diz Gaara, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido – Vocês deixaram meu escritório uma bagunça... – continuar sem emoção - quando cheguei havia documentos espalhados por toda parte, vocês sabem que eles são muito importantes, então não deixe os no chão... – e como se tivesse encerrado o assunto Gaara volta e ler os documentos em sua mesa. Ele mal havia dirigido sua atenção para os documentos, quando foi arrancado de sua poltrona por um par de mãos que seguravam seu pescoço firmemente e o estrangulava com vontade.

- MALDITO... SUNA INTEIRA PAROU PARA TE PROCURAR, TODOS ESTAVAM PREOCUPADOS E ISSO É TUDO QUE VOCÊ TEM A NOS DIZER... – berrava Temari apertando o pescoço de Gaara cada vez mais, ate Kankurou notar que Gaara estava começando a ficar azul e separa os dois, segurando sua irmã firmemente.

- Oe oe... Temari já perdemos Gaara uma vez, não o mate de novo... – apesar do tom serio, Kankurou parecia estar se divertindo com aquela situação – Gaara, é melhor para de sumir, já é a 3º vez que tenho que segurar a Temari, um dia ela vai acabar te matando... você sabe que ela fica violenta quando estar preocupada ou nervosa...

- hum... – Gaara não diz nada, apenas volta a se sentar, esfregando levemente seu pescoço, ele nunca admitira isso a ninguém, mas depois que perdeu o poder da Shukaku passou a temer sua irmã, agora que perdera o medo dele, apesar de tratá-lo sempre bem, ela era bem violenta às vezes. (Lú: só às vezes? XD) Após se acalmar Temari se solta de Kankurou e vai ate a porta do escritório.

- Já chega, parece que sozinhos não conseguimos te manter seguro... – Temari suspira cansada e antes de sair e fechar a porta diz – não tenho outra escolha a não ser pedir ajuda a Konoha...

Temari bate a porta com tanta força, que a foto de um dos Kazekages se solta da pare e cai no chão, Gaara e Kankurou olhavam para a porta assustados, mesmo que não expressassem isso, tremendo levemente Kankurou comenta:

- É... agora você se ferro Gaara...

- hum...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas um dia Gaara-sama será meu whuhahahahaha ò.ó

Espero que gostem do segundo capitulo, ta um pouco grande, mas tudo bem neh? n.n

Capitulo 2

Konoha, apesar da grande batalha que havia destruído quase toda a vila, 2 anos e meio atrás, ela tinha um ar tranqüilo e de paz, como se aquela terrível batalha não tivesse passado se um pesadelo desagradável.

Quatro vultos começavam a se aproximar do majestoso portão de entrada da vila oculta da folha, à medida que se aproximavam era mais fácil reconhecê-los. O mais alto, que se encontrava no canto esquerdo do grupo, vestia um longo casaco preto de gola alta e cobria a cabeça e a maior parte do rosto com o capuz. Graças à gola e ao capuz, a única parte visível de seu rosto estava escondida por um discreto, porem estiloso, óculos escuro, do lado direito, montado num cachorro branco, com orelhas manchadas de preto e quase do tamanho de um cavalo, estava um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e expressão de um animal feroz. O rapaz tinha duas marcas vermelhas em suas bochechas que lembravam uma tatuagem, parecia bem animado e sorria largamente mostrando seus caninos afiados. Ele conversava com a única garota do grupo, ela tinha longos cabelos negros que amarrava bem na ponta destes, numa tentativa de imitar seu primo, seu rosto não estava corado, mas sua voz soava baixa e tímida, seus olhos eram perolados, únicos de seu clã. Ela dirigia sua atenção ao seu companheiro de equipe, varias vezes se permitia sorrir, deixando mais bela a sua face angelical. Seu corpo, de curvas perfeitas e aparência delicada, se movia num gingado da cintura de hipnotizar qualquer rapaz e somando com sua comissão de frente, que por mais que ela tentasse esconder com um grosso casaco roxo e branco, muitos comparavam com os de Temari de Suna, tornando a o sonho de consumo de muitos rapazes daquela pequena vila.

- Ah! Mais uma missão de ranck B completada com sucesso! – diz o rapaz descendo de seu cachorro e se espreguiçando gostosamente – Bem que a Hokage poderia cair na real e nos dar missões de ranck A... né Akamaru? – o cachorro ao seu lado da um forte latido concordando com seu dono – Essas missões de ranck B são fáceis de mais para nós! – reclama com uma expressão de tédio no rosto.

- Missões de ranck B são passadas somente para Jounins, Hokage-sama já faz muito nos dando tais missões de alta periculosidade, não pense em importuná-la com suas reivindicações incomodas Kiba... – o repreende o outro rapaz enquanto ajeitava seu óculos.

- Você diz isso, mas também está louco para que a Hokage nos de missões mais desafiadoras né... Shino! – rebate Kiba, olhando com uma cara de malandro para seu companheiro enquanto dava uns tapinhas amigáveis na cabeça de seu cachorro, que se permitiu deixar a língua escapar entre seus dente e ficar exposta, enquanto apreciava o afeto de seu dono.

- Shino-kun tem razão... – diz quase num sussurro a jovem de olhos perolados – Missões de ranck A são de nível alto de mais para nós... sem a Kurenai-sensei para poder nos acompanhar nas missões, seria perigoso pedir uma de ranck tão alto... – a jovem olha para seu companheiro de equipe, no fundo ela concordava com Kiba, já estavam habilidosos o bastante para uma missão de ranck A, e ela sabia que seu colega Shino também achava o mesmo, mas tanto ela quanto Shino sabiam que a Hokage jamais lhes dariam missões daquele tipo.

Kiba era o único que parecia não entender aquilo, e dirigindo sua melhor expressão de cão sem dono, para sua colega, ele diz, numa voz chorona:

- Poxa Hinata-chan... vai ficar do lado do Shino e me deixar sozinho? - Hinata estremeceu, e Kiba conteve um sorriso satisfeito, mesmo sabendo o quanto sua companheira de equipe estava forte e habilidosa, a ponto de se igualar no Jyuuken com seu primo Hyuuga Neji, ela ainda era fraca com ataques sentimentais.

- N-não Kiba-kun... eu... eu apenas... – Hinata corava fazendo uma expressão de perdida. Kiba sorriu satisfeito enquanto Hinata gaguejava uma explicação para seu amigo.

O jovem sempre considerou Hinata como uma irmã mais nova, mas nem por isso deixava de notar a beleza da garota, Hinata lembrava muito uma princesa de contos de fadas. Pele branca, lábios rubros, corpo escultural, cabelos longos, olhos perolados e sempre gentis, voz macia e aparência delicada, quando corava ficava mais bela ainda. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquela visão o agradava também lhe dava dor de cabeça, pois, deis de que a jovem desistira de vez do amor que sentia por Uzumaki Naruto, uma legião de fãs, que antes se escondiam, desmotivados pela paixão não secreta da Hyuuga pelo Uzumaki, tiveram suas esperanças renovadas com tal noticia, que se espalhou rápido por ter sido revelada a Ino, que do seu jeito escandaloso fez questão de repetir o revelação de Hinata em alto e bom som no meio da movimentada rua de Konoha. Depois daquele dia Hinata fico um mês trancada em seu quarto em estado de choque, ate hoje a Hyuuga ficava muito envergonhada quando lembrada de tal evento.

Deis de então Kiba amaldiçoava Ino pela dor de cabeça que ela trouxera para ele e os "guardiões", nome que ele mesmo deu para se referi a constante luta dele, Neji, Shino, Akamaru e Kurenai para manter aquela legião de fãs, agora maior ate mesmo que o fã clube que Uchiha Sasuke tinha em seus tempos em Konoha, longe da inocente Hinata. Enquanto Kiba relembrava os maus momentos que passara por causa daquele fã clube idiota, Shino se mete entre ele e Hinata, tirando a visão da expressão de cão sem dono, que Kiba ainda mantinha, da pobre Hinata:

- Kiba... usar ataques sentimentais para obrigar sua companheira a apoiá-lo em suas insanidades é ante ético e inaceitável... – ele faz uma pausa observando Kiba através de seus óculos escuros e depois continua, vendo com discreta satisfação a expressão de Kiba morrer para uma de puro tédio – Você sabe muito bem que Hinata-chan é frágil com esse tipo de ataque, não a importune com suas caras animalescas.

Kiba abrira a boca a fim de iniciar uma discussão com Shino, quando uma mulher, de cabelos negros, olhos vermelhos, vestindo uma saia curta preta e uma blusa de manga longa também preta, se aproximou deles sorrindo de modo amigável e abrindo os braços como que lhes desejando boas vindas. Os três pararam sua conversa e olharam para a mulher, quase que imediatamente Kiba e Hinata abriram um largo sorriso e os três exclamaram enquanto iam rapidamente ate a mulher:

- Kurenai-sensei!!!

- Yo minna! Como foram na missão? – Pergunta Kurenai parando de andar ao alcançar seus pupilos.

- Moleza! – exclama Kiba estufando o peito como uma criança orgulhosa – Shino e Hinata só tiveram que ficar olhando enquanto eu e Akamaru acabávamos com o inimigo com um único golpe! – exclamava orgulhoso enquanto mostrava os punhos fechados entre os latidos animados de Akamaru.

- Na realidade foram 20 socos, 15 chutes, 5 mordidas e o ataque final tão clássico dos 2... – comenta Shino enquanto arrumava seus óculos. (tia lú: detalhe, nessas horas eu sempre imagino ele arrumando os óculos com a mão fechada e apenas usando o dedo do meio XD)

Kiba começa a gritar com Shino, numerando o quanto o achava esquisito e o quanto ele era certinho de mais, este por sua vez apenas prestava atenção no ataque de raiva de seu companheiro, ou pelo menos parecia prestar atenção. Hinata aproveita a pausa de Kiba para respirar e pergunta a Kurenai:

- E você Kurenai-sensei... como esta?

- Estou bem Hinata, muito obrigada. – comenta colocando a mão em seu ventre – Apesar de ainda não conseguir aceitar a morte de Asuma-kun, ele não me deixou aqui sozinha. – Kurenai fica alguns instantes olhando para o céu, distraída, mas logo volta sua atenção ao seu time – O que estão fazendo aqui? Tsunade-sama esta nos esperando no seu escritório para o relatório da missão.

- Hai! – gritaram todos em resposta.

O time 8 se dirige o mais rápido possível para o escritório da Hokage, enquanto Kiba conta a missão animadamente a Kurenai.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsunade apoiava seus cotovelos na mesa, enquanto ouvia um loiro que sorria bobamente enquanto contava sobre o seu treinamento, perto dele estava seu time, Haruno Sakura, Sai e o seu sensei substituto Yamato. Também na sala da Hokage, esperando sua vez para receber mais uma missão estava um jovem de cabelos longos, que costumava amarrar bem na ponta, olhos perolas, que mantinha fechados naquele momento e pele branca. Hyuuga Neji estava encostado na parede em um canto da sala, com os braços cruzados enquanto ouvia o loiro Uzumaki Naruto terminar de contar o seu treinamento a Tsunade:

- Eu ainda não consegui completar o jutsu vovó Tsunade, mas como esta agora eu posso acabar com aqueles caras da Akatsuki rapidinho... – diz lhe dando um sorriso confiante.

- Muito bem Naruto, mas antes de mandar seu time para ajudar o time do falecido Asuma... – diz sorrindo de volta para Naruto, e se virando para Yamato – Yamato...

- Mesmo incompleto esse jutsu será o suficiente Tsunade-sama... – diz Yamato sorrindo educadamente para sua Hokage.

- Certo... então eu...

Tsunade é interrompida por uma batida na porta. Kurenai entra, seguida por Kiba, Akamaru, Shino e Hinata, que ao ver a sala cheia de gente, cora imediatamente e vai para um canto da sala, olhando timidamente para todos e ficando ao lado de seu primo. Após cumprimentar a todos, Tsunade pede o relatório da missão, mas antes que Shino pudesse entrega-lo a Tsunade, Kiba se coloca entre os dois, apoiando as mãos na mesa da Hokage:

- Hokage-sama, essas missões de Ranck B já estão muito fáceis para nos... queremos missões mais difíceis!!!

- Inuzuka... acha mesmo que daria uma missão de ranck A para um Chunnin como você... – Tsunade se levanta, batendo as mãos na mesa e encarando o jovem, que pareceu se encolher perante a ferocidade da Hokage, no entanto, quando esta estava prestes a se sentar, seus olhos focaram uma carta que esta estivera lendo antes de ser interrompida pelo time 7 e Neji.

No final da tarde, Tsunade havia recebido uma carta de Sabaku no Temari, pedindo alguém bastante habilidoso para vigiar o Kazekage. Na carta, Temari contava da dificuldade que ela e os ninjas de Suna estavam tendo para vigiar Gaara e também contava sobre as fugas freqüentes do rapaz. Tsunade sabia que não adiantaria mandar apenas um ninja habilidoso qualquer, teria que ser alguém que não só pudesse defender Gaara, como também pudesse entendê-lo e que não tornasse a convivência constante dos 2 um incomodo para ambos.

Inicialmente Tsunade penso em Naruto, que tivera uma historia parecida com a de Gaara e que agora se tornara seu amigo, mas este já tinha uma missão muito importante a cumprir, seus olhos passaram por todos que estavam naquela sala, aqueles eram os únicos ninjas de Konoha disponíveis naquele momento, e Tsunade sabia que o pedido de Temari era urgente, ela temia que a Akatsuki voltasse para eliminar Gaara. Caso a Akatsuki realmente resolvesse terminar o seu trabalho e eliminar o jovem Kazekage, o melhor daquela sala p/ protegê-lo seria Hyuuga Neji, mas sua personalidade certamente entraria em atrito com a de Gaara, e alem do mais, ela já tinha uma missão de alto nível para dar a este. Tsunade volta a olhar para todos na sala, as informações que tinha sobre a Akatsuki, era que estavam atrás dos nove demônios, então certamente eles não teriam interesse algum em Gaara, que já havia perdido seu Shukako para a Akatsuki.

Se levasse isso em conta, Tsunade poderia mandar o time 8, no entanto com apenas o time 8 livre para as missões de ranck B e C ela não poderia se dar ou luxo de mandar todos. Tsunade continua olhando para todos na sala e para seu olhar em Kiba, _"não, esse garoto seria tão irritante, que os Sabaku, o mandaria de volta aos pedaços, não posso confiar à proteção de um Kazekage ao menino cachorro",_ ela volta a olhar o time 8, passando direto por Kurenai, que não estava em condições de fazer nenhuma missão por 9 meses, e parou em Shino, certamente ele seria uma boa opção, nada escapa das observações detalhadas de Shino, ele encontraria o Kazekage em um minuto, talvez ele fosse uma boa opção.

Ela estava prestes a se pronunciar quando repara em Hinata, que se encontrava num canto da sala, do lado de seu primo. A jovem apóia suas mãos delicadas sobre um dos braços de Neji, este abre finalmente os seus olhos perolados e os direcionam para a prima, Hinata encara os olhos sérios e frios de seu primo, sorrindo carinhosamente para este e, para o espanto de Tsunade, recebi um sorriso gentil do Hyuuga, que descruza seus braços e permite que sua prima abrace seu braço direito timidamente. O motivo de tamanho espanto da Hokage era que, Neji era bastante conhecido por não ter o habito de sorrir e não costumar ser carinhoso com ninguém, e era exatamente esse Neji que estava na sua sala ate alguns minutos atrás, no entanto, após o simples movimento da jovem Hyuuga, Neji pareceu ter ser transformado. O jovem Hyuuga agia como se ser gentil e sorrir fossem coisas normais para ele. Parecia que, como Naruto, Hinata conseguia mudar as pessoas facilmente, talvez tenha aprendido aquilo com o próprio Uzumaki. Tsunade volta a olhar para Kiba e se permite um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Muito bem Inuzuka, se quer tanto uma missão de ranck A, vamos fazer um teste. Vou mandar um membro do time 8 para uma missão desse ranck, caso o membro que eu escolher complete-a com sucesso então liberarei missões desse nível para vocês, mas não será sempre, vocês continuaram a cumprir as de B e C. – Tsunade volta a apoiar os braços em sua mesa e encara Kiba com um sorriso maroto no rosto – Então? Qual a sua resposta Inuzuka?

Kiba lança um olhar para Shino, sempre foi mais que claro que o líder do time 8 era o jovem Aburame, mas Shino apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, permitindo a Kiba tomar a decisão, não só porque o mais interessado era o próprio Inuzuka, mas como também ele já havia percebido o que Tsunade queria, apesar de não saber exatamente o que ela iria fazer. Kiba se vira para Tsunade com uma expressão confiante, certo de que seria ele o escolhido:

- Aceito, farei o teste e voltarei com a missão concluída com sucesso!

Tsunade se permite dar uma pequena risada, fazendo a expressão confiante de Kiba murchar para uma de pura confusão. Voltando a encarar o, agora, confuso Kiba, Tsunade diz num tom arrogante:

- E o que faz você pensar que seria o escolhido para representar seu time?

- Mas... – começa Kiba agora com uma expressão de indignação, mas antes que este pudesse reclamar, Tsunade se levanta batendo as mãos na mesa e fazendo todos dirigirem sua atenção diretamente a ela.

- Hyuuga Hinata! – diz ela em voz alta, fazendo a jovem sucessora do clã Hyuuga se soltar de seu primo e responder de imediato:

- Ha-hai!? – Hinata se adianta empurrando levemente Kiba para o lado e ficando na frente de Tsunade – O... o que deseja Hokage-sama?

Tsunade volta a se sentar em sua confortável poltrona, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos, olhando para Hinata e assumindo totalmente o ar de Hokage, coisa que raramente fazia:

- Você será enviada para uma missão de ranck A, se completá-la com sucesso seu time ficara livre para cumprir missões de todos os níveis. Esta ciente de sua responsabilidade? – Hinata apenas balança a cabeça positivamente, continuando a encarar Tsunade com todo o respeito que um ninja bem treinado deve ter para com seu superior – Eu recebi uma carta de Suna, eles temem que a Akatsuki volte para eliminar seu Kazekage, sua missão será proteger e vigiar Sabaku no Gaara, os detalhes lhe serão passado pelos irmãos Sabaku assim que chegar à vila. – Tsunade encara Hinata intensamente – Hyuuga Hinata! Você deve partir essa noite!

Hinata ia responder, mas foi interrompida pelos protestos de Neji:

- Tsunade-sama, com todo o respeito, mas não pode mandar Hinata a Suna sozinha, mande o Inuzuka, ninguém vai sentir falta se ele morrer lá...

- É!!! – exclama Kiba em apoio a Neji, mas depois se toca do que o jovem Hyuuga disse, se vira para este indignado - EI!!!!!

Mas sua indignação é abafada pelas outras pessoas que estavam na sala, que apóiam a idéia de Neji, reafirmando o que este havia dito e protestando por fazer Hinata pagar pelas irresponsabilidades de Kiba. Em meio às reclamações, Naruto comenta para Sai e Yamato que eram os únicos em silencio:

- Não sei por que eles estão tão irritados, Gaara-kun é uma pessoa legal, ele e Hinata-chan se dariam bem, não vejo problema em mandá-la para lá e... – mas se cala ao receber o olhar assassino de todos daquela sala.

Os protestos continuaram ate que uma voz tímida, mas decidida pode ser ouvida por todos:

- Aceito a missão Tsunade-sama... como pediu partirei essa noite...

No instante que Hinata se pronuncia a sala é mergulha em um completo silencio, todos olhavam para Hinata surpresos, ela estava completamente vermelha, mas seu olhar para Tsunade era de alguém decidido, e foi com esse mesmo olhar que ela se vira para seus companheiros e diz num to mais gentil:

- Eu agradeço a todos pela preocupação, mas eu vou ficar bem, não sou mais a garota fraca de 2 anos atrás, posso perfeitamente completar essa missão com sucesso e sem problemas. – a sala voltou a mergulha no silencio, ate a voz calma, mas ainda sim preocupada de Shino se pronunciar:

- Todos nos sabemos o quanto você esta forte agora Hinata-chan (tia lú: vindo dele o "chan" fica tão estranho o.o''), mas é normal da raça humana se preocupar e temer pelos seus seres amados, por isso todos nesta sala estão em acordo no fato de mandar Kiba em seu lugar. – Shino, então, se dirige a Tsunade – Hokage-sama, certamente Vossa Excelência esta fazendo o que julga ser o certo a se fazer, mas suplico-lhe em não envolver minha companheira de time, nas decisões insanas de meu outro companheiro e seu cão. Aconselho-lhe que mande meu colega Inuzuka Kiba no lugar de Hyuuga Hinata, certamente já deve ter compreendido que todos, nesta sala, não reivindicarão caso tome essa decisão.

Todos, menos Hinata que continuava com seu ar decidido, voltam seus olhares esperançosos a Tsunade, esta, por sua vez, fecha os olhos por um momento respirando fundo. Após alguns minutos volta a abri-los e em encara todos naquela sala, parando em Shino:

- Agradeço pela sugestão senhor Aburame... – era incrível como era difícil falar com o jovem Aburame se não fosse do modo formal, sua aparência e seu ar culto faziam com que Tsunade se sentisse obrigada a ser formal com o rapaz, era a mesma coisa quando conversava com o pai de Shino – No entanto, minha decisão já esta tomada, e devo acreditar que nossa jovem Hyuuga já tomou sua decisão e não me parece disposta a mudar de idéia.

- Certamente que não pretendo Hokage-sama... – confirma Hinata no mesmo tom decidido de antes – Volto a dizer que aceito a missão e que a completarem com sucesso.

Todos voltam a protestar, mas Tsunade perde a paciência e, dando um forte tapa na mesa, silencia todos:

- JÁ CHEGA! – grita – MINHA DECISÃO ESTA TOMADA! – Se virando para Yamato ela diz, autoritária – Yamato creio que você já sabe qual a missão de seu time, não a necessidade de acrescentar a urgência desta missão.

- Hai Hokage-sama! – após todos do time 7 sussurrar boa sorte Hinata, eles se retiram as pressas.

- Hyuuga Neji – Tsunade olha para Shizune, que ate o momento estava em silencio num canto da sala, e esta entrega a Neji um relatório – Esta é sua missão, já pode se retirar.

- Hokage-sama por favor, eu peço que... – começa Neji, mas é cortado por Tsunade, que repeti mais alto.

- JÁ PODE SE RETIRAR HYUUGA...

Neji não vendo outra opção, se retira relutante, lançando um ultimo olhar preocupado a sua prima, antes de se retirar. Assim que Neji se vai Tsunade se vira para o time de Hinata:

- Ate a Hyuuga completar essa missão com sucesso vocês estarão de folga, estão livres para fazer o que quiserem MENOS acompanhá-la nessa missão. – Tsunade volta e se sentar e acrescenta – Agora se retirem, tenho que resolver os detalhes da missão com a Hyuuga.

Nem Kiba, nem Shino pareciam dispostos a deixar a sala, mas ao receber o olhar assassino de Tsunade, Kurenai, junto com Shizune, se retiram da sala, carregando os dois, e deixando assim Tsunade e Hinata sozinhas. Assim que a porta se fecha Tsunade volta sua atenção para Hinata e diz:

- Bem, agora sobre sua missão...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Nha espero que tenha gostado... povo quero a opinião de vcs em n.n... mandem comentários... me elogiem... me xinguem... mas falem comigo XD...**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... mas o Neji-niisan não precisa saber disso neh? XD

Antes de começar... quero agradecer a todos que leram e mandaram recados... adoro vocês -... e a todos que leram, mas não deixaram recado... eu gosto de vocês n.n... e aqueles que nem leram... bem... num falo com você u.u...

Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça... quero que me perdoem pelo Gaara... ele pareceu meio frangote... mas meu objetivo era mostrar o quanto Temari era uma irmã perigosa... todos perto dela viram frangotes XD...

Nossa é muito difícil fazer a personalidade do Gaara... ainda mais porque o fic tem um objetivo mais... romântico... mas eu vou continuar tentando ò.ó... apesar de que é mais fácil fazer a personalidade da Hina-chan... -

Bem... agora chegar de conversa e vamos a historia D...

Capitulo 3

O sol havia se posto por completo e Hinata estava em seu quarto arrumando suas coisas enquanto Neji andava de uma ponta a outra do quarto da jovem, xingando Tsunade:

- Aquela alcoólatra, (tia lú: o resto é CENCURADO, sinto decepcioná-los, mas não colocarei o resto, imaginem por si só XD) – Hinata para por o que estava fazendo para olhar seu primo e erguer uma sobrancelha, numa discreta reação aos vários xingamentos que saiam da boca, quase sempre calada, de Neji – Ela não pode te mandar para Suna sozinha! E seu pai nem se importo quando contei a... – Neji para e olha preocupada para Hinata – me desculpe Hinata-sam... quero dizer... Hinata-chan...

Hinata apenas sorri para seu primo e volta a arrumar suas coisas. Ela não queria dizer, mas já esperava aquela reação de seu pai.

_------------- flashback ------------_

Hinata voltava distraída do escritório da Hokage. Estava prestes a abrir a porta, para entrar em sua casa quando ouve a voz de Neji:

- Hiashi-sama não podemos permitir que Tsunade-sama mande Hinata... – Neji para por um momento, Hinata sabia que Neji parou porque quase pronunciou o chan, coisa que seu pai jamais aceitaria – mande Hinata-sama para Suna. Sabaku no Gaara tem uma longa lista de assassinatos, será arriscado de mais, ate mesmo para ela, não podemos per...

- Façam o que quiserem com ela... ela é um fracasso que envergonha nosso clã... será melhor para o clã ficar sem sucessor... – diz Hiashi cortando Neji, que pareceu surpreso com a resposta fria do líder do clã Hyuuga, será que ele havia esquecido que estava falando da própria filha? – Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer? – Neji balança a cabeça positivamente, ainda chocado de mais para reagir – Então irei me retirar, tenho assuntos mais importantes a resolver. – Hiashi se levanta para sair, mas para próximo à porta – Ah! E Neji...

- Si-sim Hiashi-sama?

- Diga para Hinata tentar não estragar tudo e envergonhar nosso clã, mais uma vez. – e dizendo isso ele abre a porta e sai.

Após um longo silencio Neji se dirige para o quarto de Hinata, para esperar pela jovem. Vendo que estava sozinha a jovem Hyuuga sai de seu esconderijo e entra na casa, fingindo que havia acabado de chegar.

-------------- _fim do flashback -------_

- Eu sei que você ouviu a conversa. – comenta, Neji, de repente fazendo-a parar, mais uma vez, o que fazia.

Hinata para por um segundo depois fecha sua mochila e se vira para seu primo, sorrindo gentilmente:

- Realmente nada escapa dos seus olhos Neji-kun.

Neji não sorri de volta, apos dois anos e meio, se dedicando a cuidar e ajudar sua prima, o jovem Hyuuga podia enxergá-la melhor que qualquer um, e não precisou de seu byakugan para perceber a tristeza disfarçada no sorriso de Hinata:

- Em todos esses anos ele não a observou treinar uma única vez, não pergunto sobre suas missões e nem ao menos sabe que você agora ganha de Hanabi sem nem ao menos usar seu byakugan e já empata comigo em no estilo Jyuuken... – Neji critica o pai de Hinata numa tentativa de animá-la – Ele nem deve saber do novo jutsu que você inventou, que supera e muito o Raiken, nossa defesa suprema. Há muitos anos que você deixou de ser a vergonha do clã para se torna o maior orgulho deste. Ele obviamente não sabe o que diz, deveria observá-la antes de...

Neji é surpreendido pelo movimento repentino de Hinata que coloca seu dedo delicado sobre os lábios do primo para calá-lo e diz numa voz suave:

- Tudo bem Neji-kun, meu pai verá nessa missão que não sou a fracassada que ele tanto despreza. – Hinata sorri para Neji de um modo carinhoso, fazendo este corar de leve, mas acalmando seu coração aflito, e o abraça forte, acrescentando – Enquanto a você... não se preocupe, eu voltarei com a missão completa com sucesso e inteira.

Neji retribui o abraço de Hinata, sentindo o perfume natural da menina, era suave e delicado, como ela toda. Os dois se mantiveram abraçados em silencio por um longo tempo, ate Hinata finalmente quebrar aquele silencio dizendo o que Neji menos queria ouvir:

- Tenho que ir, se quiser chegar a Suna o quanto antes.

- Pelo menos deixe-me acompanhá-la ate os portões de Konoha – suplica ele lhe lançando o olhar de cachorro sem dono, que Kiba havia lhe ensinado.

Diante daquele olhar apelativo, que ficava muito lindo quando feito por Neji, e isso ela não pode deixar de notar, Hinata não consegue se opor, acabando por deixá-lo levar ate sua mochila.

No portão da mansão Hyuuga, Shino, Kiba e Akamaru esperavam por Hinata. Quando esta surge com Neji, Shino se adianta:

- Hinata, ainda acho que devemos ir ate a Hokage-sama e pedir que você troque com Kiba.

Hinata sorri confiante para Shino e abraça este, abraçando Kiba e Akamaru logo depois:

- Vejo vocês assim que tiver completado a missão, acho bom irem treinando enquanto isso... Teremos muitas missões de ranck A depois dessa.

Shino parece finalmente ter desistido e junto com Neji, Kiba e Akamaru, acompanha Hinata ate a saída de Konoha. Lá a Hyuuga se despede de seus colegas e numa velocidade impressionante, some entre ar arvores, inda para a missão que ela e Gaara jamais iriam esquecer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yo minna! Esse ate que foi bem curtinho né? Bem... logo eu vou colocar o capitulo 4... já to com ele aqui... só vou terminar de dar uma revisada e mando p/ vcs tah? ... mais uma vez obrigado por terem lido... sei que não estão acostumado com um fic do Gaara e da Hinata... mas é que eu quis fazer algo diferente... então... peço que sejam flexíveis XD... vcs verão que eles ate que podem ser fofos juntos n.n...

Por favor comentem... me elogiem... me critiquem... mas falem comigo XD...


	4. Chapter 4

Yo minna! Gomen pela demora... é que ontem eu não consegui chegar nem perto do pc... porque minha mãe passo o dia todo usando ele ¬¬... então... se forem linchar alguém... linchem ela... porque eu sou inocente XD...

Sobre a fic... quero avisar... que para dar um pouco de humor a fic... eu tive que alterar um pouco a personalidade de alguns personagens... mas não é nada drástico não viu... podem ficar tranqüilos... n.n

Agora chega de conversa e vamos a fic... .v

Capitulo 4

Suna, diferente de Konoha, não tinha um majestoso e convidativo portão de acesso, sua entrada era um caminho um pouco estreito entre enormes paredes rochosas abarrotadas de ninjas armados ate os dentes. Sabaku no Temari e, seu irmão, Sabaku no Kankuro estava na entrada deste á espera do ninja enviado por Konoha. Pela carta de Tsunade era um de seus melhores ninjas e que fora escolhido a dedo por ela mesma (tia lú: mentirosa como sempre Tsunade-sama ''). Ambos observavam o horizonte ansiosos, não era possível ver nada alem de areia, ate que:

- Acho... acho que vi alguma coisa! – grita Kankuro apertando os olhos para ter uma visão melhor, enquanto um ninja surge do lado de Temari, que também tentava ver o vulto.

- Temari-sama, uma mulher de aproxima de Suna, pela bandana, parece ser uma ninja de Konoha... – Relata o homem, fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

- Uma mulher!? – Temari da um pequeno sorriso com a informação – Muito esperto Tsunade-sama... – Comenta baixinho (tia lú: Obviamente ela acreditou mesmo que Tsunade escolheu o ninja a dedo XD)

- Uma mulher vai é distrair o Gaara... – comenta Kankuro pegando um binóculo com um dos ninjas e dando uma olhada – especialmente essa... nossa que gracinha... mas... me parece familiar... será que já a vimos antes?

- Quem se distrai por causa de mulheres é você Kankuro e não o Gaara, ele nem liga para isso, por acaso já o viu saindo com uma mulher antes? – diz Temari arrancando o binóculo das mãos de Kankuro e observando a ninja que estava cada vez mais próxima – Hora não é aquela menina do Chunnin Shiken de 2 anos atrás... – Temari para por um momento enquanto tenta lembrar o nome – hum... eto... o nome dela era... era... ah! Hyuuga Hinata!

- Hyuuga!? A senhora se referia ao clã Hyuuga, os portadores do Byakugan? – pergunta o ninja que estava ao lado de Temari. – A Hokage-sama realmente nos mandou o melhor ninja para proteger o Kazekage-sama, nada escapa aos olhos dos Hyuugas.

Temari e Kankuro voltam a olhar para Hinata, que agora se aproximava calmamente. Ambos não queriam admitir, mas agora, estava depositando todas as suas esperanças naquela garota de olhos perolados e tão poderosos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata, quando pode ver a entrada de Suna diminuiu a velocidade para não se apresentar sem fôlego, afinal não queria que pensassem que ela era fraca ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Se aproximando dos irmãos Sabaku a jovem diz, se dirigindo a Temari:

- Bom... bom dia! – sua voz estava saindo tímida e ela lutava para não gaguejar, mas sem sucesso – Me... me chamo Hyuuga Hinata... sou... sou a ninja mandada por Konoha... para... pro-proteger o Kazekage-sama... estou... estou a suas ordens Temari-sama... – diz Hinata fazendo uma pequena reverencia na direção de Temari. Hinata pode perceber de longe a força e a autoridade de Temari, e se lembrava bem que esta fora a pessoa que, de certa forma, havia salvado o time 8 de entrar na listas das vitimas de Gaara, no Chunnin Shiken. Mesmo que ela não soubesse, o time 8 tinha uma grande divida com ela e Hinata tinha certeza que Shino gostaria que ela fizesse o maximo possível para quitar aquela divida.

- Tsunade-sama me mandou uma carta nos informando sobre você. Venha conosco, te explicaremos tudo enquanto a levamos para o prédio do Kazekage... – diz Temari sendo educada com Hinata, já que ficara mais que obvio que esta era muito tímida, detalhe que ela não se lembrava mais.

- Enquanto estiver em Suna, ficara hospedada em nossa casa. – informa Kankuro se adiantando para acompanhar às duas.

- Mas não se preocupe, seu quarto será o mais distante possível do meu irmão pervertido aqui. – diz Temari olhando desdenhosa para Kankuro que a fuzila com os olhos.

Temari e Kankuro iam à frente de Hinata explicando sua missão e relatando os sumiços de Gaara, era bem interessante ver como ambos pareciam ficar em plena harmonia quando se tratava de seu irmão mais novo e como, ao mesmo tempo, discutiam entre si pelo mesmo motivo. Hinata ficou calada, apenas prestando atenção naquelas pessoas tão assustadoras e ao mesmo tempo tão interessantes, mas logo sua atenção se volta para a ultima janela de um grande prédio, que parecia ficar no centro de Suna. Alguém havia saído por uma das janelas, do prédio, e agora ia rapidamente na direção dos "portões" de Suna. Hinata ficou observando para onde essa pessoa se dirigia, ate ouvir a voz levemente irritada de Temari:

- Hinata-san... por acaso ouviu o que eu disse?

- Ha-hai... – responde Hinata rapidamente, aquela pessoa era mesmo assustadora, _como Shikamaru conseguia lidar com ela?_ – Eu... eu só estava admirando a... a paisagem...

- Você terá bastante tempo para fazer isso, se quiser posso te levar mais tarde. – se oferece Kankuro sorrindo para Hinata, o que o deixou mais assustador do que já era.

- Eu... eu agradeço... mas... mas não pretendo sair de... de perto do Kazekage-sama... já que... se ele é tão escorregadio como... como você me contaram... terei... que... que me manter... sempre... por... por preto... – diz Hinata tentando dispensar o convite educadamente.

Kankuro resmunga alguma coisa, que Hinata não pode ouvir, e ele e a irmã voltam a explicar o que estava ocorrendo em Suna. Ao ver que ambos não prestavam mais atenção nela, Hinata volta a olhar para onde tinha perdido aquela pessoa de vista, não sabia quem era, mas pelo chackra parecia ser bem forte.

Após muitas explicações, Hinata e os 2 Sabaku finalmente chegam ao prédio central de Suna. Enquanto subia para o ultimo andar Hinata passava mentalmente tudo que sabia de Gaara, mas infelizmente as lembranças que tinha dele no Chunnin Shiken não eram as melhores. A jovem começa a ficar assustada e passa a pensar que talvez ela realmente não fosse à melhor pessoa para aquela missão. No entanto, assim que Temari abre as postas do escritório do Kazekage, os três notam claramente que este estava completamente vazio, Gaara havia fugido outra vez.

- De novo não!!! Kankuro você não mando os ninjas ficarem de olho nele? – pergunto Temari nervosa.

- EU? Pensei que VOCÊ já tinha feito isso. – Rebate o rapaz também nervoso.

Os dois sem dali às pressas, brigando entre si e deixando Hinata sozinha naquele lugar estranho. Vendo que havia sido deixada de lado, Hinata entra no escritório e aproveita para analisar o lugar.

O escritório, estranhamente, tinha um cheiro de criança, Hinata não sabia dizer exatamente, se realmente era esse o cheiro ou não, mas o cheiro lembrava ao de um bebê ou de uma criança. Nessa hora ela sentiu falta de seu companheiro Kiba, certamente ele saberia dizer que cheiro era aquele.

Hinata anda lentamente pelo escritório, analisando cada detalhe. Parecia um escritório comum, não tinha nada surpreendente, e ela ficou aliviada em ver que as estantes eram cheias de livros, ao em vez das garrafas fazias de saké como no escritório de Tsunade. Aos poucos ela se aproximou da mesa do Kazekage, havia uma poltrona bastante velha, mas parecia ser bem confortável, a mesa estava abarrotada de documentos, alguns assinados, outros não e alguns poucos com umas anotações e a palavra "para o lixo" escrita bem grande onde deveria se colocar a assinatura do Kazekage. No canto da mesa, lutando para não cair pela falta de espaço, havia três fotos. Hinata as observa com bastante interesse, na primeira havia três crianças, que Hinata reconheceu como sendo Temari, Kankuro e Gaara, os dois não pareciam muito felizes por estar perto do pequeno Gaara e seus sorrisos pareciam claramente forçados, Gaara por sua vez não sorria, apenas encarava a câmera segurando um ursinho de pelúcia, Hinata sentiu um aperto em seu coração, o olhar que ele lançava para o fotografo era muito conhecido por ela, era o mesmo olhar que, em sua infância, ela tanto via Naruto fazer, quando achava que estava sozinho. Um olhar solitário e triste, de alguém que parecia mergulhado num profundo mar de angustia. Com o coração apertado e os olhos ardendo Hinata volta sua atenção para a próxima foto, esta era de uma jovem. Ela usava blusa sem manga, branca e por cima uma de manga comprida e gola muito larga azul escura. Em seu pescoço estava presa a bandana de Suna, ela a prendia como Hinata. Usava uma saia roxa com um sinto rosa e luvas que lhe iam ate o cotovelo, seu cabelo era curto, um pouco rebelde e castanho claro, seus olhos eram cor de ônix e a jovem segurava uma Jouhyou. Não era uma arma letal, na verdade servia apenas para parar ataques e imobilizar o inimigo, mas mesmo assim era uma arma muito útil. A jovem olhava para a câmera com um sorriso confiante no rosto e parecia muito feliz. Num canto da foto havia um recado:

_Para: Gaara-sensei_

_Parabéns pelo seu novo cargo sensei!!!! Continuarei treinando para me tornar a próxima, Kazekage, obrigado pelo tempo em que me trinou. O senhor será sempre meu querido sensei, mesmo agora sendo o Kazekage-sama._

_Atenciosamente: Matsuri_

Hinata se lembrava vagamente da jovem, havia há visto apenas uma vez, mas notara admiração que ela parecia ter por Gaara. _"Talvez naquela época ela tenha sido a primeira a notar em Gaara algo mais do que um demônio assassino"_. Com esse pensamento em menti, Hinata se direciona para a ultima foto, ao observá-la não pode deixar de sorrir. Lá estavam Gaara, apertando a mão de Naruto, este sorria animado enquanto Gaara tinha os cabelos bagunçados por Kankuro e era abraçado por Temari. Gaara também sorria, apesar de não ser tão abertamente quanto Naruto, mas seu olhar não tinha mais a mesma tristeza e solidão da primeira foto, ele parecia sinceramente feliz.

Foi quando viu Naruto que Hinata se lembrou, o jovem Uzumaki era quem havia sido o primeiro a enxergar em Gaara o que ele realmente era, e também fora quem havia iniciado uma mudança drástica no Sabaku.

A jovem sentiu um forte alivio ao lembrar que, Gaara, havia mudado muito deis do Chunnin Shiken e que certamente a idéia que ela tinha sobre ele estava mais que ultrapassada, Gaara não tinha mais o demônio Shukaku preso em seu corpo e alem do mais, ele não tinha sacrificado a própria vida, uma vez, para salvar as pessoas daquela vila? E Naruto não confiava nele e não o considerava um amigo? Então quem era ela para duvidar.

Se sentindo renovada pela descoberta e ao mesmo tempo se repreendendo por não ter pensado naquilo antes, Hinata volta a olhar o escritório, ate seus olhos pousarem na única janela aberta que dava para uma bela vista da entrada rochosa de Suna. Repentinamente a menina se lembra da pessoa que havia visto há algumas horas atrás: _"será que!?"._ Ela corre ate a janela, e de lá pode ver claramente a rua onde estivera há alguns instantes atrás: _"então aquela pessoa era..."._ Hinata volta a olhar para a entrada de Suna, com um sorriso no rosto, o mesmo sorriso que seu amigo Kiba fazia quando achava o rastro de sua presa. A jovem Hyuuga sobe na janela e, ativando seu Byakugan, sai a "caça" de seu protegido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

nha eu quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram recados... dando o opinião de vocês... vou tentar seguir todas as dicas... eu adoro vocês viu... n.nv... também quero agradecer a aqueles que estão acompanhando a fic... mas não me mandar recados... vocês são legais... n.n... e para aqueles q nem leram porque é sobre GaaraxHinata... gente... sejam mais flexíveis... u.u

nha como vocês puderam notar... coloquei o Kankuro sendo um pouco... hum... digamos... pervertido... XD... espero que não tenham ficado bravos comigo... ó.ò

Bem... comentem... nem que seja só p/ dizer... "li sua fic"... ou... "vc é maluca"... que seja... mas falem comigo XD... a opinião de vcs é muito importante... u.u


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Pulando de telhado em telhado Hinata se mantém numa velocidade estável, como estava naquela vila como convidada não queria que sua pressa levantasse suspeitas, logo a jovem consegue chegar na estreita entrada entre as rochas, ate ali estava tudo bem, havia sido completamente ignorada pelas pessoas da vila, que se ocupavam em procurar por Gaara. No entanto, quando se aproximava da saída, foi barrada por um ninja, que se coloca na sua frente. O homem vestia uma roupa de jounin e pelo ar autoritário devia ser o capitão da equipe ninja que vigiavam os "portões" de Suna. Fazendo uma breve reverencia o ninja se pronuncia:

- Sinto por incomodá-la Hyuuga-san, mas ninguém tem permissão de sair de Suna enquanto nosso Kazekage-sama não for encontrado. – seu tom era preocupado.

- Eu estou saindo à procura do Kazekage... – explica à jovem – Tenho motivos para crer que ele saiu de Suna.

O ninja lança um olhar preocupado para a saída de Suna:

- Ka-kazekage-sama não deve sair sozinho, pode ser perigoso... – diz o ninja mais para si mesmo do que para Hinata.

Hinata observa o homem por um tempo, ele parecia mesmo muito preocupado, mas ela não entendia o motivo, certamente Gaara sabia se cuidar sozinho.

- Hum! Olha certamente Gaara-sama sabe se cuidar muito bem, não acho que ele se colocaria em perigo a toa.

- A senhorita não entende. – continua o ninja voltando a encará-la – Kazekage-sama foi capaz de sacrificar a própria vida para salvar nossa vila, mas mesmo assim ainda a pessoas por aqui que desconfiam e tem medo dele, tememos que elas possam fazer algum mal ao Kazekage.

- Por isso eu fui chamada, meu objetivo aqui é proteger seu Kazekage-sama e não pretendo falhar nessa missão. – diz Hinata firmemente numa tentativa de tranqüilizar o homem que parecia muito atormentado.

Os dois ficam em silencio por um longo tempo, o ninja não parava de olhar preocupado para a saída de Suna e em seguida para Hinata, como se estivesse incerto do que deveria fazer. Depois de mais alguns minutos ele se vira para a jovem e se aproximando mais um pouco de Hinata cochicha em seu ouvido:

- Eu deixarei que passe, mas não deixe que ninguém mais a veja. – avisa com um tom urgente na voz – Em todos os inícios de tarde a entrada de Suna tem sido atingida por tempestades de areia que tem dificultado a visão dos guardas, achamos isso estranho, mas se o palpite da senhorita estiver certo então é dessa forma que Kazekage-sama tem passado por nos todos os dias.

Hinata concorda com o jounin, realmente seria bem fácil, para Gaara, criar tempestades de areia. Uma tempestade era bem conveniente, não apenas por cegar os guardas sem levantar suspeitas, mas também por apagar seus rastros. Voltando a ativar seu byakugan, Hinata sai rapidamente de Suna, voltando a procurar pelo seu alvo, que se mostrava mais esperto do que ela imaginava.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

A jovem Hyuuga corria pelo deserto o mais rápido possível, evitando gastar muito chakra, cada movimento tinha que ser controlado. A alguns metros da entrada de Suna, Hinata havia encontrado os rastros de Gaara e agora seguia, o mais rápido possível, atrás de sua presa. A jovem não reparou a distancia que estava de Suna ate que o deserto aos poucos foi trocado por florestas, ao notar a mudança de paisagem, Hinata acaba por perder o rastro de Gaara e acaba sendo obrigada a parar, no alto de uma árvore, para se localizar. _"Afinal para onde ele foi?... ou... foi levado!!"._ Hinata rastreia a região minuciosamente usando seu byakugan, mas não importava o quanto ela se esforçasse, só via árvores, árvores, animais, um corpo encostado numa árvore, mais animais e mais árvores. _"um corpo?!". _Hinata volta a olhar para onde vira o corpo, estava com pouco chakra e encostado em uma árvore já quase caindo para o lado, mas pelo físico não havia duvidas, ela havia achado o Kazekage.

Hinata sente seu coração falhar e suas pernas cederem, _"será que Gaara havia lutado com alguém? Será que ele havia sido derrotado e agora estava fraco daquele jeito? Ou",_ o pensamento que veio em seguida fez Hinata se agarrar à árvore antes que suas pernas cedessem de vez, _"ou será que ele havia morrido?"_. Temendo que tivesse falhado em sua missão antes mesmo de ter começado, a pequena Hyuuga vai rapidamente na direção de Gaara. Com uma rapidez inesperada, a floresta é substituída por um pequeno deserto e Hinata acaba por parar na areia macia e afundar alguns centímetros. Desativando seu byakugan a jovem olha espantada para aquela paisagem incomum, ate encontrar o corpo de Gaara, encostado em uma das poucas árvores que haviam resistido à desertificação repentina. Preocupada, Hinata corre ate o jovem Kazekage, se ajoelhando do lado deste ela encosta a cabeça no peito de Gaara e soltando o ar, aliviada, ouve as batidas ritmadas do coração do Kazekage. Ele estava bem, apenas dormindo.

Já haviam se passado alguns minutos, e Gaara continuava dormindo. Hinata se senta ao lado do Kazekage, observado-o enquanto dormia. Parecia tão sereno e inocente, que mesmo estando todo suado e sujo de terra, ela não teve coragem de acordá-lo, se contentando apenas em esperar.

Hinata não tinha certeza se estava preparada para se apresentar ao Kazekage, achava que ele não ia gostar de saber que tinha uma "guarda-costas", mas não podia fazer nada, havia aceitado a missão e por isso protegeria aquele rapaz mesmo que isso custasse sua própria vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara estava exausto, seu corpo inteiro doía e tudo que ele queria era ficar ali, dormindo, enquanto uma brisa, agradável, balançava seus cabelos e refrescava seu corpo, mas junto com ela ele ouve uma voz suave:

- Ah! Que brisa gostosa...

Com um grande esforço ele abre os olhos, enquanto um perfume suave e doce invadia seus pulmões, uma jovem de cabelos longos e escuros, que dançavam com a brisa que passava por eles suavemente, estava sentada do seu lado. De olhos fechados e com um sorriso gentil no rosto, a jovem parecia aproveitar cada segundo que o vento tocava sua pele branca e delicada. Diante daquela cena, tudo que Gaara conseguiu fazer fora ficar ali, olhando, ate que a jovem finalmente abrisse seus olhos perolados e o encarasse, sorrindo carinhosamente e dizendo num tom doce, que Gaara jamais havia ouvido antes:

- Boa... boa tarde... Kazekage-sama... – Gaara nota que o rosto da jovem começara a ficar num tom rosado enquanto ela parecia lutar para não gaguejar – Me... me desculpe por estar interrompendo seu descanso... mas... mas eu sou... eu sou Hyuuga Hinata... e fui... fui enviada por Konoha para te... vigi... digo proteger... – terminando essa frase Hinata sorri mais uma vez para Gaara, mas aos poucos seu sorriso vai morrendo ao receber o olhar sem expressão do rapaz.

Os dois ficam se encarando em silencio por um longo tempo, tempo este, que para Hinata pareceu uma eternidade, uma tortuosa eternidade. Como alguém conseguia ficar tanto tempo em silencio assim?

Gaara continuou a encará-la ate finalmente olhar para frente, quebrando o contato visual e dizer num to frio que deixou a Hyuuga toda arrepiada:

- Não preciso que me vigiem. – Hinata não sabia o que dizer, sentia que tinha que argumentar de algum jeito, ia protesta quando Gaara se levanta e diz num tom autoritário – Já esta tarde, vamos voltar.

- Ha...hai Kazekage-sama! – essa fora a única coisa que Hinata conseguira dizer.

Durante toda a viagem de volta eles seguiram em silencio, Hinata estava acostumada com o silencio que Shino tanto prezava durante as viagens, mas "aquele" silencio entre os dois a estava incomodando. Suspirando decepcionada Hinata se pergunta se o Gaara da foto que vira antes, era o mesmo Gaara que caminhava na sua frente. Só poderia ter ocorrido um engano, como alguém, como aquela pessoa, poderia ter ser sacrificado por Suna e ainda ter conquistado a amizade e confiança de Naruto? Definitivamente aquela não era o tipo de pessoa por quem Hinata imaginava arriscaria sua vida.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu já mandei uma carta para o Kishimoto-sensei pedindo o Gaara emprestado XD...

Agora é oficial, eu desisto, num consigo fazer o Gaara malvado... ele fico tão fofinho do jeito que ele ta... não consigo muda-lo ó.ò... espero que vocês não fiquem chateados comigo... no decorrer da fic... vocês verão que essa personalidade um pouco diferente dele valeu a pena... n.nv

Capitulo 6

Gaara e Hinata já estavam no escritório do Kazekage quando Temari abre a posta com tanta força e ferocidade que uma delas acaba se soltando e caindo pesadamente no chão. Ignorando este fato ela passa por cima da porta indo na direção de Gaara, com as mãos estendidas ameaçadoramente na direção do pescoço deste:

- VOCÊ... EU DEVIA...

- Ca...calma Te...Temari-sama... es...esta tudo bem... – com as pernas tremendo, mas ciente de sua missão, Hinata se coloca entre Temari e Gaara, impedindo que esta, alcance o pescoço de seu irmão – Eu... eu já sei para... para onde Gaara-sama vai e...

Hinata sente Gaara olhá-la por trás, não podia vê-lo, mas sabia que ele estava a observando, Temari por sua vez, baixou as mãos, o que foi um alivio para Hinata, as mãos de Temari estavam próximas de mais de seu pescoço, e sorriu vitoriosa:

- Finalmente! Agora não terá mais para onde fugir Gaara! – exclama apontando para Gaara, que apesar da falta de expressão estava começando a suar.

- Hum... Temari-sama... hum... – Hinata lança um olhar para Gaara, ele parecia indiferente às ameaças da irmã, mas ela sentia que ele estava escondendo algo – Será que... que podemos conversar lá fora?

Temari fica em silencio por um momento, mas depois se vira e vai em direção a porta. Hinata rapidamente vai atrás da jovem, quase esbarrando em Kankuro que havia acabado de chegar. Ele observa Temari e Hinata ate as duas sumirem no corredor e logo depois se dirige ate Gaara, que agora lia e assinava alguns papeis, enquanto jogava outros no lixo.

- Eu detesto ser chato, mas eu te avisei Gaara... – comenta colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Hum. – isso foi o maximo de reação que Kankuro consegui arrancar de Gaara. Ele realmente não era de falar muito.

- Yare yare... aquela Hyuuga é mais habilidosa do que eu pensei, conseguiu te encontrar rapidinho, imaginava que demoraria algum tempo... – comenta olhando para a porta aberta (tia lú: ou o que sobro dela XD)

- Não preciso de guarda-costas. – finalmente Gaara se pronunciou, seu tom parecia irritado, o que para Kankuro fora uma surpresa, já que este não costumava fazer comentários sobre o que sentia.

- Mas sabe... – começa Kankuro se aproximando do irmão e fazendo uma cara de que ia aprontar – Ate que a Hyuuga é muito bonita não é mesmo... Gaara?

Gaara para o que estava fazendo e encara seu irmão, este mantinha um sorriso maroto e a cara de pervertido. Gaara estava prestes a responder quando Temari volta com Hinata, o sorriso vitorioso já não estava mais estampado em seu belo rosto, mas parecia mais calma:

- Muito bem... você terá as tarde livres para fazer o que bem entender... mas terá que ficar todas as manhãs e noites trabalhando para recuperar o tempo perdido... – diz num tom autoritário enquanto se aproxima da mesa. Se apoiando nesta, ela inclina o corpo para frente, de modo que seu rosto ficasse bem próximo do seu irmão mais novo, e continua bem lentamente – E em hipótese alguma deve se afastar de Hinata-san... eu dei ordens para que ela não desgrude de você... e garanto que desta vez se me desobedecer, nem toda a areia do mundo será capaz de te salvar de mim Sabaku no Gaara.

Pela primeira vez, deis de que chagara ali, Hinata viu Gaara tremer levemente e, para seu assombro, a resposta que ouviu do "Todo Poderoso" Kazekage foi, um bem gaguejado:

- Ha...ha...hai!!! (Tia Lú: Gente não brigue comigo, levem este fato em consideração: Gaara perdeu seu Shukako, não é mais atormentado pela vontade assassina e depois de quase 3 anos tentando ser igual a o Naruto, ele amoleceu um pouco, enquanto Temari continua a mesma mulher violenta e sanguinária de sempre XD)

Parecendo satisfeita Temari se afasta de Gaara e pegando Kankuro pela gola da camisa o arrasta pela sala:

- Vamos Kankuro, temos que avisar ao pessoal que encontramos o Gaara.

- Oe... Temari... me larga eu sei andar sozinho! – grita Kankuro enquanto é arrastado para fora da sala por Temari.

Gaara e Hinata ficam ouvindo o escândalo dos dois pelo corredor ate que suas vozes sumissem e a sala mergulhasse novamente num silencio, que só foi quebrado quando Hinata, ainda de costas para Gaara e olhando por onde Temari e Kankuro haviam saído, comenta:

- É... Temari-san às vezes é de dar medo...

- Seria mais fácil me vigiar se eu permanecesse aqui o dia todo. – comenta Gaara, num tom calmo, encarando as costas de Hinata, inexpressivo.

- Certamente que seria... – concorda a jovem, enquanto continuava a olha o que sobrara da porta distraidamente. Ela sentia que sua gagueira estava começando a sumir, parecia que já estava se acostumar a aquele lugar – Mas... – continua, se virando para Gaara e o presenteado com seu típico sorriso gentil e tímido – Mas parece que é muito importante para Gaara-sama treinar naquele lugar... então... quem sou eu para impedi-lo?... Quero ser sua amiga, não seu carrasco... – Hinata ri timidamente e voltando a se virar para a porta dizendo – É melhor eu pedir para alguém vir consertar isso, não podemos deixá-la assim...

Antes que Gaara pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, antes que pudesse reagir ao comentário de Hinata, esta já avia saído e deixado Gaara perdido em seus pensamentos.

0o0o0o0o0o

Durante todo tempo que Hinata passou em Suna sua rotina era a mesma. De manhã, ela ajudava o Kazekage com todos aqueles documentos, não sabia de onde as pessoas tiravam tantos assuntos para fazer relatórios. No inicio da tarde ela o escoltava ate o campo de treinamento do rapaz e treinava com ele, no começo Gaara relutou em permitir que ela o ajudasse nos treinos, mas logo descobriu que Hinata era o alvo perfeito para seus treinos. Por ser ágil e extremamente flexível ela tinha uma facilidade extrema em se desviar dos ataques de Gaara. Sem o chakra da Shukako ele acabava gastando muito do próprio, chakra, e por isso sua areia não era mão tão rápida como antes. Com a ajuda de Hinata ele pode reaprender a manusear a areia com perfeição, sem gastar muito chakra, e em troca, Hinata teve a oportunidade de melhorar suas habilidades e seus ataques. Uma troca perfeita na opinião dos dois. Ao entardecer a Hyuuga escoltava Gaara de volta a Suna e, depois de se limparem, os dois passavam longas horas no escritório tentando diminuir a quantidade de documentos que haviam acumulado durante a tarde.

Aqueles estavam sendo dias divertidos para Hinata, aos poucos ela acabou virando amiga de Temari, Kankuro e ate se arriscava em se dizer amiga de Gaara. Apesar do rapaz falar pouco, ela conseguiu arrancar do jovem sua historia e descobrir por si só os segredos da personalidade do Kazekage. Muitas vezes se divertia tentando descobrir que sentimento Gaara escondia por trás daquela face sem expressão, quando achava que tinha descoberto ela revelava a ele seu palpite, quando errava Gaara apenas lançava aquele olhar: "esta me atrapalhando" e voltava sua atenção para os documentos, mas quando acertava o jovem paralisava por alguns instantes e em seguida recuperava os movimento agindo como se ela não tivesse dito nada, sem nem amenos encará-la. Outra diversão para Hinata e Temari era ver como Gaara, discretamente disputava com o escandaloso Kankuro pela atenção da Hyuuga. Os dois pareciam criancinhas, mas Hinata se sentia muito feliz em saber que Gaara disputava sua atenção, não sabia explicar o porque, mas tal fato a agradava muito.

Espero que tenham gostado da fic... to fazendo o mais rápido possível para entregar-lhes um capítulo por dia... continuem comentando... eu adoro ler os comentários de vocês n.n...


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas o Kishimoto-sensei respondeu a minha carta e disse que posso pegar o Gaara emprestado enquanto ele não tiver que fazer nenhuma aparição no mangá e nem no anime... XD

Gente eu sei que no Japão eles não comemoram a páscoa, mas aqui eu vou colocar que eles comemoram ok... espero que não se importem, logo verão que vale a pena hehehehehe .V

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capitulo 7

Hinata se dirigia ansiosa para o escritório do Kazekage, carregava em suas mãos pequeninas um calendário de Konoha. Parando na porta recém concertada do escritório de Gaara, ela respira fundo e entra cautelosamente, Gaara ergue a cabeça para ver quem era. Ao encará-lo a jovem sente o coração disparar e as pernas tremem, sempre que ia tentar puxar um assunto com Gaara seu corpo reagia daquela maneira. Voltando sua atenção para a papelada em cima da mesa, Gaara diz, enquanto aponta para mais um bolo de documentos em cima de uma cadeira:

- Hinata-san pegue aquele bolo para mim e separe os que são besteira dos que prestam, parece que enquanto dormia eles encheram meu escritório de papelada inútil como sempre!

- Bom dia para você também Gaara-san... – responde Hinata corajosamente.

Normalmente ela nem ligava para aquele jeito de Gaara, Temari já havia lhe avisado da falta de educação do jovem e o tempo que passou com ele comprovou isso. Deis que se encontraram pela primeira vez, Gaara jamais falara um bom dia ou obrigado, só se limitava em dar ordens e Hinata a obedecê-las. O rapaz para o que fazia e encara Hinata serio, esta por sua vez sente um arrepio e rapidamente vai em direção a pilha de documentos murmurando:

- Hai... Gaara-san!

Hinata deixa seu calendário de lado e começa a travar uma "batalha" com aquele bolo de documentos feitos a mão, muitos deles com letras bem difíceis de se entender. A muito que havia desistindo de descobrir de onde eles arrumavam tanto assunto para relatar, o que aquelas pessoas queriam de verdade era manter seu Kazekage o maior tempo possível na segurança de seu escritório:

- O que foi?

- Como?! – Hinata ergue a cabeça e nota que Gaara agora a observava daquele jeito frio dele.

- O que quer falar comigo? – Continua o jovem no seu to frio habitual.

Apesar do tom frio de Gaara, Hinata não pode deixar de sentir seu corpo paralisar e tinha certeza que se sua mandíbula não tivesse presa ela já estaria no chão. Nunca imaginara que o frio e incessível Sabaku no Gaara iria notar que sua "incomoda guarda-costas", como ele dizia quando ficava irritado, queria falar lhe alguma coisa. A surpresa era tanta que a jovem só voltou à realidade quando ouvi Gaara chamá-la:

- Diga logo o que quer Hinata-san, não tenho o dia todo para perder aqui!

- Ha...hai! – Hinata se adianta ate a mesa do Kazekage e aponta para seu pequeno calendário sorrindo animada – É que esse Domingo será Páscoa!

- E daí? – pergunta indiferente, olhando para o calendário e depois voltando a encarar os olhos perolados de Hinata. Ele se sentindo desconfortável, aquela proximidade obrigava-o a sentir o perfume natural da jovem.

- Be...bem é que... é que... – Hinata pega seu calendário novamente, colocando-o sobre o peito, enquanto sentia seu rosto corar – Eu queria... queria saber se... se você não poderia tirar... o dia de folga... bem... eu... eu não conheço Suna... então pensei que... – A jovem nunca imaginou que seria tão difícil fazer tal pedido a Gaara, era tão fácil com Kiba e Shino, quando era com Neji ela praticamente o obrigava, mas por algum motivo estava precisando de toda a sua coragem para falar com o jovem Kazekage – Pensei que... você poderia me levar para... comprar algumas coisas para a páscoa... depois... depois poderíamos fazer os ovos... de... de páscoa juntos e...

- Não... – Gaara corta Hinata antes que esta pudesse terminar.

- Mas Gaara-san... – Hinata fica mais próxima de Gaara, voltando a apontar para o pequeno calendário – Eu nunca andei por Suna, e tenho que te proteger, não posso te deixar sozinho e...

- Hinata... – corta Gaara novamente sentindo o perfume da jovem invadir seus pulmões. Aquela sensação estranha o estava irritando, o perfume e a proximidade da jovem fazia seu corpo reagir de um modo que ele nunca havia sentido antes e a falta de informação o irritava muito.

- Hai, Gaara-san?! – a jovem o observa curiosa, ele parecia que estava suando, o que não era muito comum no sempre frio Sabaku no Gaara.

- Se afaste... seu cheiro me irrita. – diz com a voz levemente tremula

Hinata encara Gaara espantada, este por sua vez não a olhava, apenas mantinha seus olhos pregados em algum ponto interessante de sua mesa.

- Eu não poderei ir com você, mesmo que quisesse. Como pode ver tenho todos esses documentos para terminar antes do inicio da tarde... – diz Gaara sentindo um aperto no coração – Eu estarei seguro no meu escritório... – Gaara não conseguia saber o que era aquilo, mas sabia que a culpada era aquela garota, não sabia como nem porque, mas fora ela, tinha certeza – Apenas volte no inicio da tarde para seguirmos para a área de treino. – diz num tom autoritário.

- Como desejar Kazekage-sama... – responde Hinata num tom triste enquanto se afasta de Gaara.

Gaara sente um arrepio na espinha, já fazia muito tempo que não ouvia Hinata chamá-lo daquela maneira, o que havia feito a jovem reagir daquele jeito? _"Se afaste... seu cheiro me irrita"_, Será que fora por causa daquilo?

Gaara sentiu sua consciência pesar, mas se repreende por isso, ele apenas havia dito a verdade, o cheiro da jovem o irritava não é?

Hinata olha para Gaara por algum tempo, seu coração doía e seus olhos estavam ardendo, mas a jovem se segura para não chorar. Não choraria, não na frente de Gaara, não agiria como uma fracassada. A pequena Hyuuga estava preste a sair quando tem um "encontrão", com alguém que entrava na sala, e cai no chão, mas logo sente mãos firmes segurarem seu braço e levantá-la, enquanto uma voz risonha e conhecida ecoa animada pela sala:

- Opa! Me desculpe! Você esta bem? – Kankuro levanta Hinata e depois coloca a mão na cabeça sorrindo sem graça.

- Tudo bem, a culpa foi minha, eu estava distraída. – responde Hinata sorrindo para Kankuro enquanto limpava suas vestes.

- Não esquenta. – responde o rapaz rindo – Estava indo a algum lugar Hinata-chan?

Nesse momento Gaara para suas anotações e aperta sua caneta discretamente, mas foi um movimento que o ardiloso Kankuro não pode deixar de notar. Permitindo que um sorriso maroto surgisse em sua face pintada.

- Sim. – responde Hinata, que como estava de costas para Gaara e estava limpando a roupa, não havia notado nada – Estou indo fazer umas compras em Suna, para a páscoa.

- E esta indo sozinha? – pergunta Kankuro curioso.

- Hai, Kankuro-kun.

Ao ouvir Hinata pronunciar o "kun" junto com o nome de seu irmão, Gaara aperta mais sua caneta, fazendo esta estalar perigosamente.

- Oh! Mas porque Gaara não vai com você? Pensei que tivesse que vigiá-lo, e alem do mais você não conhece Suna, pode acabar se perdendo – comenta Kankuro se fingindo de preocupado.

- Kazekage-sama estará seguro em seu escritório e também ele este ocupado de mais para perder tempo comigo. – responde a jovem num tom um pouco mais alto do que pretendia e levemente irritado – Não se preocupe comigo Kankuro-kun, eu sei me virar sozinha, não vou me perder. – continua sorrindo para Kankuro, enquanto atrás de si a caneta de Gaara estalava cada vez mais alto.

- Ooooh! De jeito nenhum! – Kankuro continua com seu tom fingido, agora Gaara o olhava diretamente, deixando os relatórios de lado – Eu faço questão de acompanha-la em suas compras Hi-na-chaaaan!!!! – termina soletrando e pronunciando bem alto o apelido que Temari dera a Hinata.

Hinata estava prestes a aceitar o convite quando um estalo alto invadiu a sala e assustou a jovem, que se vira para trás e encontra Gaara de pé, com a metade de uma caneta quebrada na mão e uma expressão de irritado.

- Não precisa Kankuro! – diz o jovem Kazekage num tom ameaçador – Eu levarei Hinata no mercado de Suna!

E dizendo isso Gaara passa por sua mesa, agarra a mão de, uma assustada e completamente confusa, Hinata e a puxa para fora do escritório. Antes do rapaz bater a porta da cara de Kankuro diz:

- Você fica e separa os relatórios, quando voltar resolvo isso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Durante toda manhã Gaara guiou Hinata pelos mercados de Suna, enquanto esta fazia compras. Mesmo passando a manhã inteira irritado, o jovem não pode deixar de notar a facilidade com que Hinata fazia amizade com aquelas pessoas. Seu jeito tímido e gentil fazia com que todos se apegassem a jovem de imediato, chegando a ganhar alguns itens de graça dos tão famosos comerciantes "pão duros" de Suna. Deis de que colocaram os pés fora do prédio central ambos foram cercados por uma multidão de curiosos, o motivo, no inicio, era o fato do Kazekage-sama estar passeando pelas ruas de Suna, mas agora o alvo da atenção de todos era uma jovem de aparência delicada e um corpo escultural que fazia compras no mercado de Suna com um tal de Kazekage ou algo do gênero.

Hinata estava carregando muitos pacotes, e estes já começavam a ameaçar cair. Ela automaticamente olha esperançosa para Gaara, mas ao ver a cara irritada e os braços cruzados do jovem, ela rapidamente muda de idéia.

Estava começando a se perguntar como poderia continuar as compras naquelas condições quando sente alguém puxar seu casaco de leve, Hinata olha para baixo e encontra duas crianças, um menino de cabelos curtos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, e uma menina de também cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis:

- Com... com licença senhorita... precisa... precisa de ajuda? – pergunta o menino, timidamente, apontando para as muitas sacolas que Hinata carregava.

- Ah! Eu agradeceria... – responde Hinata se abaixando um pouco e permitindo que as duas crianças pagassem algumas sacolas. Sentia-se mal por fazê-los carregar aquelas coisas para ela, mas as crianças pareciam bem animadas.

Hinata continua suas compras com as animadas crianças do seu lado. Ela não pode deixar de se apaixonar pelas suas pequenas salvadoras e, quando se deu por satisfeita, parou em frente a uma sorveteria:

- Querem um sorvete? – pergunta sorrindo para os dois e deixando um Gaara cada vez mais irritado de lado.

- Podemos? – os olhos das crianças pareciam brilhar de expectativa.

- Mas é claro, peçam o que quiser, eu pago – diz Hinata sorrindo.

Enquanto Hinata estava ajudando as crianças a fazerem o pedido, ouve uma voz familiar e sarcástica soar nas suas costas:

- Nossa!! O que temos aqui?! – exclama Temari se aproximando de Gaara e Hinata – Finalmente tomou coragem para sair com Hina-chan, Gaara?

- Não é nada disso Temari-chan. – explica Hinata sorrindo para a amiga – Gaara-san apenas esta me guiando por Suna, assim posso continuar de olho nele e conhecer a vila.

Nesse momento o vendedor chama a atenção de Hinata para lhe entregar os sorvetes, ela paga o homem e entrega os sovertes para os pequenos, mas ao se inclinar para as crianças, uma das sacolas que a jovem carregava se solta. A sacola já estava prestes a espalhar todos os seus conteúdos delicados no chão quando um rapaz agilmente pega a sacola no ar e a devolve para Hinata sorrindo:

- Cuidado senhorita. – o rapaz tinha um belo rosto, seus olhos azuis pareciam arder "pela primavera da juventude", como diria Rock Lee, e seus cabelos castanhos faziam um contraste perfeito com a bandana de Suna que estava presa em sua testa.

- O...obrigado... – Hinata cora de imediato e sorri gentilmente para o rapaz, que sorri de volta.

Os dois ficam sorrindo um para o outro idiotamente, ambos estavam corados e pareciam sem graça, o que deixou o irritado Gaara, próximo do seu limite maximo de irritação, perigosamente próximo. Temari que, como o irmão mais velho, não deixava reações assim passarem em branco, se aproxima discretamente do irmãozinho e comenta numa fingida inocência:

- Hina-chan passeia pela primeira vez por Suna e já ganhou um admirado, alias, ele foi tão cavaleiro em pegar as sacolas para ela. – Gaara continua com seus braços cruzados, mas apertava as mãos com tanta força que os nós dos dedos já estavam brancos. Rindo cruelmente Temari da o seu golpe final – Sabe, ate que esses dois formariam um belo casal, não concorda?

As palavras de Temari fora à gota d'água para Gaara. Sem aviso algum ele arranca as compras que as crianças carregavam destas e faz o mesmo com as que Hinata carregava, pendurou todas num dos braços e com o outro agarrou o pulso da garota e tirou-a o mais rápido possível dali. Confusa Hinata só consegue olhar Gaara interrogativa, enquanto é puxada por este, que se limita apenas em dizer irritado:

- Já termino não é mesmo? – Hinata concorda com a cabeça – Então vamos logo para casa.

E andando mais rápido, Gaara leva Hinata para longe de todos aqueles curiosos irritante, que insistiam em fazer a jovem lhes dirigis a atenção e presenteá-los com seu gracioso sorriso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Demorei, mas postei XD... espero que tenham gostado do 7º capítulo, não percam o 8º... garanto que não irão se arrepender... whuhauhauhauah

Obrigado a aqueles que leram e comentaram... amo vocês . ... valeu para aqueles que leram, mas não comentaram... adoro vocês n.nv... para aqueles que nem leram, sabem o que vou fazer? Eu vou chorar TT


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas o Kishimoto-sensei me empresto o Gaara por uns 2 dias agarrada ao Gaara, que parece não estar nem ai

Esse chego rapidinho não é? n.n... espero que gostem... ta grandinho mas vela a pena...

Capitulo 8

Durante todo caminho ate a mansão dos Sabaku, Gaara não parava de se perguntar irritado.

"_Porque Hinata chamava Kankuro e Temari tão intimamente e a ele era sempre "Gaara-san" ou "Kazekage-sama"? Será que a amizade dos dois não chegava ao ponto dele merecer um "kun" depois de seu nome? Será que não havia um jeito de fazer isso? Quem sabe se ele a tratasse com menos frieza... espera... ele não ia mudar seu jeito de ser por causa de uma palavrinha idiota, e daí que ela o chamava de modo mais formal? O problema era dela, ele não dava a mínima para o que a Hyuuga pensava, não é?"_

Gaara e Hinata logo chegam à mansão Sabaku. Em nenhum momento Gaara soltara o pulso de Hinata, que estava sendo obrigada a correr para acompanhar o jovem. Somente quando ambos estavam na solitária, espaçosa e vazia cozinha (Tia Lú: Que. há alguns instantes atrás. tava abarrotada de gente, mas sabe como os empregados de mansões tendem a sumir do aposento que seus "amos" estão XD) e Gaara já havia espalhados as compras em cima das igualmente enormes e espaçosas pias, que o jovem soltou o pulso de Hinata. Gaara estava saindo, com a mesma irritação, no aposento quando sente agarrarem seu braço, ao olhar para trás ele vê que era uma corada e tímida Hinata.

- Não... não vai... você... poderia... ficar para... fazer... fazer os doces... co...comigo? – pergunta a jovem timidamente, sem encará-lo.

- Deixei o Kankuro sozinho com os... – mas Gaara para ao perceber o olha levemente triste de Hinata, mesmo que esta não o encara-se.

- Por... por favor... – dessa vez Hinata encara Gaara e que deixou o menino abalado, mas este disfarçou bem.

- Hum... certo, mas é só para que você possa acabar logo com isso e possamos treinar.

- Hai Gaara-san! – Hinata sorri animada e começa a puxar Gaara de volta para a cozinha.

Gaara se deixava levar pela Hyuuga, estava atordoado e confuso. Não conseguia entender porque se sentia tão perdido quando encarava aqueles olhos perolados e profundos da Hyuuga, não entedia porque ficava embriagado com o perfume natural da jovem e muito menos sabia explicar o que era aquela corrente elétrica que percorria todo seu corpo e arrepiava os cabelos de sua nuca quando tocava ou era tocado pela jovem. Aquilo estava ficando desesperador, era cada vez mais difícil para Gaara se manter sem expressão. Mesmo que tentasse com todas as suas forças, sua voz não saia mais fria e sem sentimentos como antes, sempre transbordava um pouco de sentimentos como medo ou raiva em suas palavras. Seu corpo não conseguia mais se manter na sua temperatura fria habitual, todos aqueles toques, aquela proximidade, tudo aquilo perecia aquecer o jovem e este passara ate mesmo a suar, o que nunca havia acontecido se não fosse por causa de uma luta exaustiva. Afinal de contas, o que acontecia com Sabaku no Gaara?

Durante toda tarde, Gaara teve aulas de como fazer doces e bolos com Hinata, era incrível ver como um ninja tão habilidoso podia ser uma porcaria na cozinha e mais incrível ainda era ver como uma ninja tímida, deixava sua timidez de lado e, se tornava uma professora tão paciente e tranqüila. Hinata explicava tudo a Gaara, como se estivesse ensinando a uma criança meio, "lerda", porque 1 + 1 2. Gaara que era tão ágil em um campo de batalha, na cozinha era tão desajeitado quanto Naruto, talvez ate mais.

- Calma Gaara-san, se você fizer isso você vai... – mas antes que pudesse terminar Gaara já havia lambuzado ela, a cozinha e ele mesmo de chocolate.

- Aff! Isso é muito difícil. – reclama Gaara olhando a batedeira, com quem acabara de travar uma batalha e de quem perdera rapidamente.

O jovem e irritado Sabaku estava prestes a tacar o eletro domestico pela janela quando uma risada suave e tímida, que mais parecia musica, invade seus ouvidos. Hinata estava com a mão sobre a barriga, rindo como nunca havia feito antes, olhava para Gaara que a encarava de volta com uma expressão de confuso e completamente sujo se chocolate, fato que só fez a jovem Hyuuga rir com mais vontade ainda.

- Qual é a graça? – pergunta Gaara ficando mais irritado e sentindo as bochechas arderem, estaria ficando corado?

- Como... – começa Hinata tentando parar de rir e respirar – como alguém tão habilidoso... como você... Gaara-san... pode perder... para um eletro domestico... – Hinata não agüenta e volta a rir da expressão irritada de Gaara.

- Não vejo graça alguma. – Gaara coloca a batedeira em cima da pia – Ah! Chega! Não sei fazer essas coisas e ponto final.

- Calma Gaara... – Hinata finalmente para de rir e pega um pouco de ar antes de continuar sorrindo gentilmente – Você só precisa ser mais gentil, assim não vai se sujar todo.

Hinata estava se sentindo tão feliz com tudo aquilo que, num gesto puramente inocente, passa seus delicados dedos sobre o rosto de Gaara, tirando o chocolate que havia espirrado na bochecha deste e leva o doce a boca, soltando o famoso "hum" que se faz quando se prova algo agradável (Tia Lú: São não coloquei gostoso porque minha mente poluída imediatamente penso merda XD). Quando nota o que fez, Hinata arregala os olhos e encara Gaara, completamente corada e, para sua surpresa, este também estava corado e com uma cara de espantado.

- Me... me desculpe... – diz rapidamente a jovem voltando sua atenção para o chocolate no pote.

- Tu...tudo bem... – responde Gaara pegando a batedeira e voltando a sua expressão de irritado para o eletro domestico – Como se mistura algo nessa porcaria?

Gaara olhava para aquele produto como se fosse coisa de outro mundo, rindo Hinata vai ate ele e pega o objeto:

- Na verdade é bem simples... – Hinata se coloca na frente de Gaara e pegando a mão deste fazendo o rapaz segurar a batedeira.

Hinata coloca a mão sobre a de Gaara, ligando a maquina e colocando levemente sobre o chocolate, tal movimento acabou obrigando Gaara e encostar o corpo no de Hinata e ficar numa posição incomodamente confortável. Se antes Gaara estava se perguntando se a ardência em suas bochechas era porque estava corando, agora ele tinha certeza. Podia sentir o corpo de Hinata encostado no seu, o calor que emanava da pequena Hyuuga. Seu cheiro volta a invadir os pulmões de Gaara, que fica imediatamente embriagado, deixando-se guiar pela voz paciente e doce de Hinata.

- Viu? – a voz de Hinata desperta Gaara de seu devaneio, mas este ainda estava embriagado, Hinata vira o corpo levemente para encará-lo e sorri – Não é tão difícil assim... é?

Gaara encara Hinata e sente um sorriso surgir, nos próprios lábios, um sorriso pequeno, mas mesmo assim um sorriso. Hinata encara aqueles olhos verdes profundo, se perdendo naquela profundeza, o cheiro de Gaara invade a jovem, definitivamente lembrava ao de uma criança, a proximidade dos dois era muita, ela podia ver que o jovem estava corado, e paralisa ao notar seu sorriso, nunca havia visto Gaara rir um minuto se quer. Tudo aquilo deixou a garota perdida e confusa, seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha, mas ela não conseguia se mexer, apenas encarava aquela pessoa tão próxima. Gaara não conseguia mais pensar, seu corpo se movia sozinho, tudo que ele conseguia enxergar eram os lábios da jovem, lábios que, naquele momento, exerciam uma atração incrível em Gaara.

Ele se aproxima lentamente o rosto de Hinata, a jovem fecha os olhos e entreabre os lábios levemente, também se deixando levar pelo desejo. Gaara não agüentava mais, queria provar os lábios dela, não podia mais se segurar. Eles agora estavam tão próximos que suas respiração se mesclavam, mas quando seus lábios roçaram nos de Hinata uma voz fez os dois se separarem:

- Huh!... Interrompo alguma coisa? – Temari estava encostada na porta da cozinha com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Temari-chan! – Hinata vai ate a garota, estava muito corada e ainda meio atordoada, mas não queria que sua amiga pensasse que estava fazendo o que ela inda não acreditava que quase fez – Você veio fazer um ovo da páscoa para o Shikamaru-san?

Aquele foi um tiro certeiro, foi só Hinata pronunciar o nome de Shikamaru para Temari corar imediatamente e virar a cara, numa tentativa inútil de disfarçar.

- Ba...baka... como seu eu fosse fazer isso... – responde irritada – alem.. alem do mais eu... não sou boa na cozinha... – completa sem graça.

- Não tem problema, eu te ensino, sei que Shikamaru-san certamente vai lhe mandar algo – Hinata sorri para Temari e se vira para Gaara – E Gaara-san não vai se importar né?

- Hum! – foi à resposta do rapaz, que ainda parecia esta se recuperando do momento.

- Certo... – concorda Temari indo com Hinata ate a pia, mas acrescenta rapidamente – Mas não pense que vou fazer isso para aquele bebê chorão.

- De quem esta falando Temari? – dessa vez quem estava entrando na cozinha era Kankuro, ele sorria animado para a bagunça que esta estava – Nossa tivemos uma festa aqui?

- Não... foi apenas o Gaara-san aprendendo a cozinhar – responde Hinata sorrindo.

- Oh! Estava ensinando Gaara a cozinhar, que estranho em... – comenta Kankuro rindo, o jovem não estava mais usando sua blusa preta habitual, estava com uma branca de manga curta e seu rosto não estava mais maquiado. Kankuro era bem bonito sem aquela maquiagem e aquela roupa que escondia seus cabelos vermelhos, era uma versão mais velha de Gaara.

- Kankuro! Porque não esta no escritório? – pergunta Gaara irritado, fuzilando Kankuro com os olhos.

Kankuro apenas sorriu mais ainda ao receber o olhar de Gaara, Temari fez o mesmo, os dois se entre olharam e Temari disse, numa voz fingida de surpresa:

- Hina-chan, sua bochecha esta suja de chocolate! – dizendo isso Temari aponta para a bochecha de Hinata.

- Opa! Deixa que eu limpo Hina-chan! – diz Kankuro com uma voz sedutora.

Antes que Hinata pudesse responder, Kankuro segura o queixo da Hyuuga, aproxima os lábios da bochecha dela e com a língua limpa o chocolate que estava nesta. Hinata entra em um estado de choque e fica completamente vermelha, lembrava um pimentão, tal era sua vergonha. Kankuro sorri satisfeito com a reação de Hinata, ia olhar a reação de seu irmão quando uma mão é enfiada na cara dele e ele é empurrado para longe de Hinata.

Gaara estava furioso, queria matar seu irmão, mas tudo que fez foi empurrar a cara dele para longe de Hinata e puxá-la para trás dele, enquanto Temari ria divertida:

- Yare yare... Gaara, tudo isso é ciúmes?

A cozinha mergulhou num silencio por alguns instantes, mas logo é preenchida com o riso de Temari e Kankuro. Gaara estava muito irritado, ia sair da cozinha quando, mais uma vez é puxado por Hinata, a jovem estava muito corada, mas parecia decidida a não deixá-lo partir. Olhando-o com uma cara "não me deixe aqui com esses dois malucos" (Tia Lú: Eu que inventei essa cara XD) ela sussurra:

- Fi..fique... por...por favor...

Temari e Kankuro apenas ficaram olhando em silencio, Gaara ficou encarando Hinata por um longo tempo. Suspirando cansado ele volta ate o pote de chocolate e apenas comenta:

- No final isso é mais cansativo que treinar...

- Falou que nem o Shikamaru agora... – comenta Temari enquanto ela e Kankuro se juntam a ele para ter aulas de culinária com Hinata.

Os quatro passaram o resto do dia naquela cozinha, Temari dedicava toda sua atenção ao que fazia. Já Kankuro dedicava a sua na procura de uma oportunidade de agarrar Hinata e irritar seu irmão, Gaara por sua vez se dedicava no esforço de aprender e manter Kankuro longe de Hinata, mas quem mais se divertia era a própria Hyuuga, que se sentia muito bem com aquela família tão assustadora e engraçada. A jovem desejou que pudesse ter momentos como aqueles sempre, os Sabakus eram uma família da qual ela queria fazer parte.

Quando finalmente todos haviam feito seus doces, Hinata mandou alguns para Konoha, para seus amigos e parentes, Temari mando o seu também, dizendo ser para uma amiga que morava lá, Gaara mando um com, rum, para Tsunade e outro, sem, para Naruto, Kankuro apenas comeu todos que fez, guardando os outros para o domingo de páscoa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naquela mesma noite uma tempestade horrível caiu sobre Suna, na mansão dos Sabakus cada trovoada era como o rugido de um monstro, mas apesar do barulho assustador, todos dormiam tranquilamente, todos menos um.

Mais um trovão cai iluminando um belo quarto de hóspedes e fazendo um enorme barulho, junto com o rugido do trovão um grito assustado ecoou naquele quarto. Hinata se encontrava de baixo de suas cobertas muito assustada, em toda sua vida nunca vira uma tempestade tão assustadora assim, para piorar, estava longe de casa e longe de Neji. Outro trovão cai e Hinata levanta se de sua cama num salto, correndo para a porta. Planejava ir ao quarto de Temari, certamente ficaria segura com a amiga.

Enquanto ia para o quarto da amiga, mais um trovão ecoa pela mansão, e Hinata sai em disparada pelo corredor. Estava tão aterrorizada que só parou quando deu de cara com uma porta. Olhando em volta e esfregando o nariz machucado ela se da conta que estava em um outro corredor. Atrás dela apenas a porta de um quarto e a sua frente um longo corredor escuro e silencioso (Tia Lú: Não sei quanto a vocês, mas morro de medo de corredores assim "), "_será que o quarto atrás dela seria o de Temari?"_

Hinata para por um momento se perguntando se deveria bater na porta, mas mais uma vez um trovão ecoa pela mansão. A Hyuuga entra rapidamente no aposento fechando a porta atrás de si, o quarto estava igualmente escuro, mas ela pode identificar onde a cama estava, e foi andando cegamente ate esta, quando estava próxima, sussurra para acordar sua amiga:

- Te...Temari-chan? Será que... será que posso dormi com... com você... é que... é que essa tempestade... esta... esta... – outro trovão ecoa mais forte pela mansão fazendo as janelas tremerem e Hinata se vê obrigada a conter inutilmente um grito assustado.

A pessoa que estava na cama levanta num salto ao ouvir o grito, inutilmente sufocado, de Hinata, parecendo sonolenta essa sussurra surpresa:

- Ah?! Hinata-san, o que faz aqui no meu quarto? – Hinata congelou ao reconhecer a voz. De todos os quartos acabara indo parar no dele, se antes se sentia assustada, agora a jovem estava desesperada.

- Ga...gaara-san?! O que... o que faz...

Antes de Hinata completar a pergunta outro trovão cai e ela se assusta, dando um passo na direção de Gaara, mas parando em seguida. "_Não... ela tinha que ser forte... não podia mostrar medo na frente de Gaara... ele a consideraria uma fraca"_. Mas já era tarde, Gaara havia notado o medo da garota:

- Hinata você...?

Outro trovão faz um enorme estrondo e antes que pudesse se segurar Hinata solta um grito assustado e se joga em Gaara, que conseguiu se equilibrar e evitar que caíssem, mas tamanha foi sua surpresa quando sentira Hinata com o rosto escondido em seu peito. Gaara estava sem camisa, na verdade usava apenas um short (Tia Lú: como todo homem... o que? Acharam que ele dormia de pijaminha e com o ursinho Tedi do lado?), Hinata estava usando uma camisola branca, de seda e alça fina que Neji havia lhe dado de aniversario há algum tempo atrás. Isso pouco importava para os dois, ate aquele momento, mas agora Hinata estava com seu rosto escondido no peito de Gaara, suas mãos também estava sobre o peito do mesmo, e ela parecia muito assustada.

Levou algum tempo para que Hinata notasse o que havia feito, mas quando notou, começo a se afastar de vagar de Gaara sussurrando:

- Me... me desculpe... eu...

Mas Hinata não completou o que pretendia dizer, pois braços fortes a envolveram e fizera-a voltar para a posição que estava antes. Ela ficara sem reação ate mais um trovão cair e ela voltar a esconder o rosto no peito de Gaara assustada:

- Tudo bem. – ela ouve a voz de Gaara sussurrar em seu ouvido – É só uma tempestade, amanhã já terá passado você... – Gaara fez uma pausa, sentindo o perfume de Hinata – Você pode ficar aqui.

A jovem estava para responder, quando um trovão, mas forte que os outros, faz o telhado rangerem a as janelas tremarem. Antes que pudesse perceber Hinata se abraça em Gaara, juntando mais seu corpo no dele. O menino pode sentir os seios da jovem serem apertados contra o peito dele, _aquele pijama era mesmo muito fino_, mas ele tentou tirar aquele pensamento da cabeça enquanto abraçava Hinata mais forte. Por mais tentador que o corpo dela poderia ser, a menina estava assustada e não era hora para ele ter aquele tipo de reação, tudo que importava naquele momento era acalmar a delicada Hyuuga.

A cada trovão Hinata tremia nos braços de Gaara, mas não gritava mais, estava se sentindo estranhamente protegida. Parecia que os braços de Gaara eram um tipo de escudo impenetrável, onde nada jamais poderia atingi-la. Com aquela sensação de segurança, Hinata sente seu sono chegar e junto com ele o desejo de deitar numa cama macia e dormi durante horas.

Percebendo que Hinata havia ficado mais pesada, Gaara a leva ate sua cama e ajuda-a a deitar se. O rapaz estava indo para o único sofá de seu quarto, quando outro trovão caiu e a menina agarrou seu braço assustada, Gaara vê o rosto de Hinata com a luz de um raio que havia caído, havia algumas lagrimas na borda dos seus olhos. Suspirando cansado ele da à volta pela cama, por algum motivo agora podia ver perfeitamente o corpo de Hinata, seus olhos estavam abertos e o observavam preocupados, o corpo da Hyuuga era bem mais delicado e sedutor sem aquele casaco grosso. Pelo que ela contava havia sido dado para ela por Kiba, Shino e Neji alguns dias depois que ela parara de usar seu antigo casaco. Tentando olhar apenas nos olhos de Hinata, Gaara deita do lado dessa e a abraça. Os dois ficam se olhando por um longo tempo, ate Hinata ficar tão vermelha que se obriga a esconder o rosto no peito de Gaara novamente. A pequena estava se sentindo aquecida e protegida, ela estava quase dormindo quando ouve a voz de Gaara soar baixa, mas alta o bastante para ela ouvir:

- Você... tem um cheiro bom... – comenta ele sonolento.

- O que? – pergunta Hinata espantada voltando a encarar Gaara, este estava com os olhos fechados, parecia estar a um fio de dormir – Você... você havia dito que meu cheiro te irritava!?

- Eu... menti...

O coração de Hinata acelera, batia tão rápido que chegava a doer em seu peito, à impressão que tinha é que ele sairia de sua boca a qualquer momento. _Será que ela havia ouvido errado? Gaara lhe disse mesmo o que ela ouviu?._

- Ei, Gaara?

Mas Gaara já estava dormindo, seu rosto parecia sereno e tranqüilo. Aquela fora a ultima visão que ela teve antes de também cair no sono.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Qualquer semelhança com qualquer anime é mera coincidência XD... nha esse foi rápido... então... valeu a pena ler tudo isso ou não?


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e eu tive que devolver o Gaara hoje p/ o Kishimoto-sensei TT... será que se eu pedir com educação ele me empresta o Neji-niisan:)**

**Acho que de agora em diante os capítulos vão ser um pouco grandinhos, mas vocês vão gostar... espero que gostem deste... boa leitura para vocês... n.nv**

Capitulo 9

O sol já brilhava alto no céu, iluminando o quarto de Gaara, este tentou de todas as formas continuar dormindo, mas não adiantava, aquela claridade estava insuportável. Resmungando Gaara abre os olhos e se depara com o rosto angelical de Hinata, esta ainda dormia, parecia serena e estava ate sorrindo, _com o que estaria sonhando?_

Gaara desse os olhos pelo rosto da garota e para em seus lábios, estes estavam entreabertos, ele desse mais o olhos observando todo o corpo da jovem. A luz iluminava o corpo de Hinata de um modo quase divino, era uma visão magnífica. Se obrigando a tirar os olhos daquela visão delirante, Gaara se levanta, ainda estava meio tonto por causa do sono, esfregando os olhos ele vai ate a porta de seu quarto. O jovem pretendia ir tomar café, mas ao abrir a porta da de cara com Kankuro, que estava com a mão próxima à maçaneta para abrir a porta:

- Gaara?! O que ainda faz aqui? Você nunca dormiu ate tão tarde assim! – comenta verdadeiramente surpreso.

Gaara abrira a boca para responder, quando a voz suave de Hinata ecoou pelo quarto, devido ao silencio que estava entre os dois.

- Gaara-kun...

Os dois ficam paralisados se olhando, Gaara pelo fato de ter ouvido Hinata chamá-lo pelo "kun" e Kankuro por ter ouvido uma voz feminina no quarto de Gaara. Lentamente os dois olham na direção da cama de Gaara, Hinata ainda estava dormindo, aparentemente estava sonhando. Gaara se sentiu aliviado por ela não ter acordado, mas seu coração gelou ao lembrar que Kankuro ainda estava ali. Kankuro de inicio direcionou a Gaara um sorriso pervertido e só depois olhou para a cama do rapaz, mas ao identificar Hinata seu sorriso é substituído por uma cara de pura raiva:

- GAARA VOCÊ...

Mas não conseguiu completar, pois Gaara tapa a boca do rapaz e sai com ele do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Quando ambos estavam afastados o bastante do quarto, Kankuro tira a mão de Gaara de sua boca com violência:

- Maldito... como pode abusar da inocente Hinata?

- Baka... eu jamais tocaria um dedo nela. – responde Gaara se sentindo extremamente ofendido com a acusação de Kankuro – Ontem Hinata estava assustada por causa da tempestade, foi procurar o quarto da Temari e acabo se perdendo. – Gaara conto toda a historia de como Hinata chegara ao seu quarto, mas corta os detalhes, aquilo era algo que ele queria guardar apenas para si.

- Entendi... – comenta Kankuro após ouvir a explicação de Gaara – Imagina o susto que eu levei quando pensei que você e ela... – e olha para Gaara de um modo significativo – Eu sempre achei que você era gay. – realmente Kankuro não perdia uma chance.

- De qualquer maneira eu vou voltar lá. – Gaara ignora completamente o comentário do irmão, estava de bom humor de mais para perder tempo brigando com ele – Se Hinata acordar e eu não tiver por perto pode acabar ficando estranha quando nos encontrar de novo.

- Que bonitinho... Sabaku no Gaara esta apaixonada... – diz Kankuro bagunçando os cabelos do irmão – Ou isso ou gostou da minha idéia de se aproveitar da Hyuuga.

- Cala a boca Kankuro.

Depois que Kankuro saiu, dizendo que avisaria a Temari que ele chegaria atrasado, Gaara volta para o seu quarto, se sentando no sofá e fica esperando Hinata acordar, enquanto seus olhos insistiam em percorrer todo o corpo da jovem.

Demorou algum tempo para Hinata acordar, estava se sentindo muito confortável e aquecida ali, não queria sair. Ela tateia a cama a procura de Gaara, mas não encontra este. _Já deve ter indo para o prédio central. _Pensa se espreguiçando preguiçosamente. _Prédio central?! Que horas são? A quanto tempo estava dormindo?. _Ao lembrar que Temari a mataria se encontrasse Gaara em seu escritório sozinho e que este podia aproveitar para escapar para o campo de treinamento, Hinata se senta repentinamente na cama alerta, ia sair desta e correr para seu quarto para se arrumar quando percebe Gaara, sentando em um sofá perto da cama, observando a serio. A jovem não se lembrava de ter visto o sofá ali, mas estava aliviada que Gaara ainda estivesse em seu quarto. Hinata se sente sem graça pela noite anterior, mas mesmo assim estava feliz, e sorrindo para Gaara diz:

- Bom dia! – ela sabia que estava corada e esperava que Gaara a repreendesse por ter invadido seu quarto no meio da noite.

- Bom dia... Hinata-chan! – responde Gaara, enquanto se permite sorrir.

Hinata ficou surpresa ao ver o sorriso de Gaara, parecia o deu um bebê, não tinha como não sorrir junto e foi assim que ficaram por algumas horas, sorrindo um para o outro, como bons amigos que se reencontravam, ou seria mais que isso?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enquanto em Suna todos se surpreendiam com a noticia de que, uma jovem de Konoha estava mudando aos poucos o coração de seu Kazekage. Boatos idiotas, explicava este, a quem lhe perguntasse, enquanto sua guarda-costas ria num canto do escritório.

Em Konoha todos estavam animados com mais uma vitória sobre a Akatsuki, os membros derrotados da vez eram Kakuso e Hidan, ambos derrotados pelo Time de Shikamaru e o de Naruto.

No hospital de Konoha, Naruto, com o braço direito enfaixado, passeia pelos corredores junto com Sai e Sakura. Há algumas horas atrás Naruto teve seu braço examinado mais uma vez para verificar se este poderia ser liberado para as missões.

- AAAAAAAAAH!!! Shizune-san é muito cruel! Por que ela não me libera logo? Eu já to curado... – resmunga Naruto movendo o braço engessado, mas parando o movimento com uma careta de dor.

- Naruto! Olha para você, aquele jutsu quase acabou com o seu braço. – argumenta Sakura irritada – Aproveite o tempo livre para descansar, baka!

- Ah! Mas Sakura-chan... o que eu vou fazer durante todo esse tempo, ficar sem missões não é nada legal... – continua o Uzumaki manhoso.

- Pelo menos teremos tempo livre para ir ao Ishiruka. – comenta Sai sorrindo gentilmente para seu colega.

- EEEEEEH!!! VAMOS AO ISHIRUKA RAMEN!!!! – gritou Naruto animado andando pelos corredores do hospital.

Sakura dá um forte cascudo em Naruto, este solto um gemido alto de dor, que é imediatamente abafado por gritos que eles puderam reconhecer como sendo os de Tenten:

- NEJI NÃO! PARE DE SER CHATO, TSUNADE JÁ DEVE ESTAR ENJOADA DE TE VER!

- É ISSO MESMO MEU ETERNO RIVAL! – não tinha como se enganar, aquela voz que gritava agora era a de Rock Lee – QUARDE O SEU FOGO DA JUVENTUDE PARA AS MISSÕES!!!

Naruto, Sakura e Sai, correm na direção das vozes, e quando viram um corredor encontram Tenten e Lee agarrados a um Neji em fúria, e lutando para impedi-lo de avançar, mas seus esforços eram em vão, Neji demonstrava uma força e determinação sobre humana:

- ME LARGUEM VOCÊS DOIS! DESSA VEZ TSUNADE-SAMA TERÁ QUE ME OUVIR! – berrava Neji de volta avançando um passo de cada vez.

- O que esta havendo aqui? – pergunta Sakura que chega perto do trio junto com Naruto e Sai.

Neji para de avançar e da à impressão que tinha desistido, então, relutantes, Tenten e Lee o soltam e começam a se explicar sem graça para Sakura:

- É que, pelo menos uma vez por mês nos temos que passar por isso Sakura-chan... – começa Lee com uma expressão de cansado – Neji-kun esta quase todo dia indo ao escritório da Hokage-sama para ter informações sobre a Hinata-chan e implorar que a mande de volta.

- Da ultima vez... Tsunade-sama jurou, que assim que ele mencionasse o nome de Hinata novamente, o mandaria voando para Suna pela janela de seu escritório. – comenta Tenten que também tinha uma expressão cansada e alguns fios de cabelos haviam se soltado de seus dois coques.

- Neji sempre se mostrou um primo corujão e a primavera da juventude explode no coração dele, mas você precisa segurar esse fogo da juventude Neji-kun, é difícil mais Gai-sensei disse que... – Lee para de falar olhando para onde antes estava Hyuuga Neji.

Todos notam que enquanto Lee e Tenten se distraiam, com Sakura e os outros dois garotos, Neji escapou de fininho e já estava no final do corredor, com uma das mãos sobre a maçaneta de uma porta, onde haviam sido informados que Tsunade estaria. Lee e Tenten correm as pressas para tentar impedir Neji. Sakura, Naruto e Sai iam logo atrás, mas por algum motivo Neji não moveu um músculo para abrir a porta, parecia paralisado. Quando os cinco se aproximaram deste puderam entender o porquê, Tsunade estava tendo uma conversa com Jiraiya, sobre a Akatsuki.

- Então, alem dos movimentos dos outros membros, o que você descobriu sobre a suspeita de Suna de um novo ataque ao seu Kazekage? – pergunta Tsunade seria, enquanto tomava um gole de seu saké.

- Infelizmente as suspeitas de Suna estavam corretas. – responde Jiraiya muito serio, olhando Tsunade deixar seu saké de lado e voltar toda a sua atenção para ele – Fui informado que Deidara, o Akatsuki que derrotou o Kazekage-sama da ultima vez, sobreviveu à batalha contra Naruto e Kakashi. Ele esta indo para Suna, minhas fontes confirmam que o motivo dele é se vingar pela morte de seu ex-companheiro Sasori.

- Isso é mal. – começa Tsunade assumindo um ar preocupado – Não tenho certeza se a Hyuuga sozinha será capaz de sobreviver a uma luta contra um membro da Akat...

Antes que Tsunade terminasse, Neji escancara a porta e encara Tsunade com um olhar ameaçador.

- Eu... Suna... agora... – disse ele tremendo de ódio, não foi preciso dizer mais para Tsunade entender.

- Muito bem... – suspira Tsunade derrotada – Neji vá atrás de Kurenai. Como Gai esta em missão, ela será a líder do seu time... – Neji abre a boca para protestar, mas é interrompido por Tsunade – Você não esta em condições de comanda um time no estado de nervos em que esta. Alem do mais o time de Kurenai só obedece a ela, Kiba e Shino não vão deixar sua companheira lutar sozinha, então eles irão junto, seu time e o de Kurenai partem ao amanhecer.

Sem perder tempo Neji, junto com seu time, sai do hospital de Konoha, eles combinam de se encontrar no portão ao amanhecer. Enquanto Neji procurava por Kurenai, uma pergunta não saia de sua cabeça: _será que eles chegariam a tempo?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nha o que vocês acharam desse capítulo? Agora acaba o romance e começa a ação, será que Hinata ira lutar com Deidara? Ou será que Neji e seus companheiros chegaram em Suna antes?

Nha eu não sei dizer... e vc?


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu roubei o Neji-niisan p/ mim... whuhahahaha... agarrada ao Neji ... e ele é só meu... num do nem empresto p/ ninguém... òó... whuhahaahaha

Espero que estejam gostando da fiz, ta ai mais um capítulo quentinho...

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capitulo 10

Em Suna o entardecer chagava lentamente e um ar preguiçoso tomava a vila, no entanto não muito longe dali, na área de treinamento de Gaara, o ar era completamente o contrario do que o que se apoderava de Suna.

Barulhos de areia batendo com força no chão, árvores rangendo enquanto lutavam para se manter de pé e gritos eram ouvidos por todo o campo de treinamento. Como sempre Gaara estava lutando para deixar sua área o mais rápido possível, sem desperdiçar muito chakra, e atingi uma escorregadia Hinata. Ele tinha que admitir, nunca vira alguém tão flexível como aquela jovem, _por acaso ela não tinha ossos? _

- Vamos Gaara-kun! – grita Hinata enquanto desvia facilmente de mais um ataque – Sei que você consegue ser mais rápido que isso...

Gaara se mantém sem expressão, mas descruza seus braços e começa a atacar mais rapidamente, tornando cada vez menor os espaços para Hinata escapar, ambos estavam com 25 vitórias e 25 derrotas, aquela seria a ultima luta do mês, já que no dia seguinte começariam a contagem novamente, ele não podia perder, o castigo daquele mês seria presentear o ganhador com algo que achasse especial, porem Gaara nunca fora bom com esse tipo de coisa. Gaara dera mais um ataque fechado, não havia como uma pessoa normal escapar, mas Hinata o fez, Gaara nunca vira alguém inclinar o corpo daquela maneira, se antes se perguntava se a Hyuuga tinha ossos, agora tinha certeza, aquela menina podia ter qualquer coisa menos ossos. Por mais que estivesse surpreso ele não se deixaria levar, na posição que a jovem estava definitivamente não poderia escapar do próximo ataque, mas para a frustração de Gaara, Hinata sai da posição, anterior, girando o corpo no ar e escapando de mais um ataque, se posicionando numa distancia segura de seu companheiro:

- Quase! – exclama a jovem ofegante, aquele movimento exigira o maximo de seu corpo, ela teria que vencer, não daria a Gaara o gostinho da vitória – Agora eu acabarei com isso...

Hinata ativa seu byakugan voltando a avançar em direção de Gaara, esse volta a atacar, a cada ataque a área ficava cada vez mais rápida. Hinata estava animada, deis de que começaram a treinar juntos, ela e Gaara haviam evoluído muito, o Sabaku era o melhor adversário, depois de Neji, que ela já teve. Com os ataques de Gaara, Hinata se afasta mais uma vez, e ao se aproximar da floresta a jovem paralisa, vendo a distração de Hinata, Gaara aproveita para atacar, sua areia estava prestes a acertar a Hyuuga. No entanto, esta percebe o ataque bem a tempo e solta chakra da palma das mãos como formando uma defesa de 360 graus em linhas muito finas, por ter o corpo muito flexível, aquele era um estilo próprio dela:

- Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!!! (tia lú: só para não deixar duvida, a tradução do ataque de Hinata é: Sinais da Adivinhação dos Oito Guardiões, Sessenta e Quatro Palmas da Mão)

Com este barreira o ataque de Gaara se torna inútil, mas Gaara não insiste mais, apenas olha inexpressivo para Hinata:

- Pensei que tínhamos combinado que não usaríamos nossas defesas supremas. – comenta indo em direção de Hinata que parecia surpresa.

- Me desculpe Gaara-kun! – responde à jovem dando um tapinha na própria testa e mostrando sua pequena língua. – Eu me distrai! Acabei esquecendo.

- Hum... – Gaara a observa por um momento desconfiado – Quer continuar?

- Não, admito minha derrota! – Hinata da um pequeno sorriso para Gaara e continua – E alem do mais eu estou com fome, vamos voltar.

- Hum... – Gaara se vira e começa a caminhar lentamente em direção a vila de Suna, enquanto sua areia voltava para seu jarro.

Gaara é surpreendido quando Hinata, ao alcançá-lo, coloca a mão sobre o braço de Gaara e o encara, este a encara de volta e em resposta Hinata lhe sorri carinhosamente. Gaara fica observando o sorriso da jovem enquanto seus braços se descruzam. Lentamente Hinata percorre com suas mãos delicadas o braço de Gaara, ate chegar na mão deste e segurando-a ela começa a puxá-lo fazendo-o ir mais rápido, enquanto diz risonha:

- Vamos mais rápido Gaara-kun, se não Kankuro-kun e Temari-chan não deixarão nada para nos! - e como uma risada tímida ela se afasta dali correndo com Gaara.

Quando os dois somem no horizonte, duas pessoas vestindo capas preta com nuvens vermelhas surgem no campo de treinamento:

- Ela nos percebeu... – comenta uma voz meio infantil.

- Hump... Não importa... hump... só tornará as coisas mais fáceis para mim... hump... – responde uma voz, que apesar de ser de homem parecia um pouco afeminada.

- Não entendo por que quer matar o ex-bijuu, ele não tem nada mais que interesse a Akatsuki...

O homem que fazia o comentário acaba levando um soco do outro, que responde irritado:

- Tobi seu idiota! Isso tem nada a ver com a Akatsuki, isso é pessoal. – o homem tira o chapéu da Akatsuki que usava, deixando a amostra seu cabelo loiro – Eu e Sasori-domo éramos conhecidos por nunca deixar sobreviventes, não posso deixar a ultima vitima de Sasori-domo viva, isso sujara o legado de meu mestre.

- Aff! Então é só uma vingança idiota! – resmunga Tobi se virando e começando a ir embora despreocupada – Eu vou voltar para a base, você se vire sozinho Deidara-san.

O homem chamado Tobi some, deixando Deidara sozinho, este apenas sorri satisfeito enquanto comenta:

- Primeiro me livro da guarda-costas idiota, depois eu honrarei o nome de Sasori-domo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Na manhã seguinte, Hinata caminhava pelas ruas de Suna carregando em suas mãos delicadas um papel simples, mas que ela olhava animadamente. No papel a Hyuuga havia feito um mapa de Suna e nele havia algumas setas que iam ate o campo de treinamento, entre o campo e Suna, Hinata tinha feito um desenho, versão chibi, dela e Gaara de mãos dadas, era algo extremamente infantil e ela sabia, mas achou que aquilo poderia divertir _seu Gaara-kun_. No entanto aquele inocente mapa tinha um objetivo a mais, ela havia sentindo presenças estranhas no campo de treinamento. Como ate aquele momento não pareciam ameaça eminente elas as "ignorou". No entanto ao se aproximar da floresta com seu byakugan ativado, o jovem achou e reconhecer os estranhos, pelas descrições que havia recebido de Tsunade, como membros da Akatsuki e tirou Gaara o mais rápido possível dali, sem alertá-lo. Agora ela iria fazer o que fora mandada fazer, não queria causar alvoroço em Suna e muito menos que Gaara fosse com ela, temia não conseguir protegê-lo enquanto lutasse e foi pensando na possibilidade de avisar a Temari, sem alertar Gaara, que ela fez aquele mapa, se o deixasse no escritório do Kazekage, Temari acharia e é claro que não perderia a oportunidade de ir ate lá, garantindo assim, que mesmo que falhasse, os membros da Akatsuki teriam que lutar contra Suna inteira antes de chegar a Gaara.

Hinata chega à porta do escritório de Gaara, ela respira fundo varias vezes, teria que ser o mais discreta possível, não podia levantar suspeitas e, o mais importante de tudo, tinha que manter Gaara trabalhando. Ao entra ela olha para a janela, o sol começava a nascer, ainda era bem cedo, ela teria que terminar antes do fim do dia ou se não levar o inimigo para longe, não importava como, mas ele não poderia, e não queria colocar a vida de Gaara em perigo.

- Bom dia Gaara-kun! – cumprimenta a jovem enquanto fecha a porta e se dirige para perto de Gaara, este levanta a cabeça com sua falta de expressão habitual, mas ao notar que estavam sozinhos, o jovem se permite um discreto, mas na opinião de Hinata _magnífico_, sorriso.

- Bom dia Hina-chan!

Hinata congelou, estava acostumada a ser chamada daquele modo por Temari e Kankuro, mas quando o apelido saiu dos lábios de Gaara o coração da jovem teve um sobre salto, seu corpo endureceu e seu rosto ficou num tom tão avermelhado que lembrava a um pimentão. Gaara, que agora não deixava um movimento da Hyuuga lhe passar despercebido, se levantou com um sorriso de canto (tia lú: Tipo aquele que o Sasuke-kun vive dando, eu não gosto do Sasuke u.ú, mas sempre achei aquele sorriso super sexy ¬) e se colocou na frente de Hinata, que agora sentia as pernas tremerem, mas lutava para se controlar, _como aquele ser tão estranho e na maioria das vezes tão inexpressivo podia abalá-la daquela forma?_

- Você esta vermelha, Hina-chan! – Hinata volta a tremer e Gaara a sorrir. Aquele descontrole que ele causava nela o divertia.

- Não... não é nada Gaara-kun!

Hinata se esforçou para manter o controle sobre si e encarando Gaara nos olhos ela lhe sorri docemente. Fora a vez de Gaara congelar, aquele sorriso o abalava e muito, na verdade tudo na jovem o fazia perder o controle sobre si, era uma reação que ele detestava, mas ao mesmo tempo adorava.

- Eu... eu troce seu premio pela vitória de ontem...

Hinata estica o braço tremula e entrega o pequeno mapa a Gaara, este o pega curioso e observa seu conteúdo.

- Um mapa... – Gaara vê o pequeno desenho dele e de Hinata, não deixando de notar que estavam de mãos dadas – Somos nós... – comenta ele e dando mais um sorriso discreto volta a olhar para Hinata – Você sabe que isso é bem... infantil...

Sua voz foi morrendo assim que olhou a jovem nos olhos, ela ainda sorria do seu jeito doce, ele esperava que com aquele comentário ela deixasse aquele sorriso de lado e ele pudesse recuperar o controle que estava perdendo de si mesmo, mas Hinata apenas sorriu mais, concordando com a cabeça e encarando Gaara animadamente. Aqueles olhos perolas pareciam estar maiores do que antes e Gaara se sentiu se perdendo dentro deles, tentou olhar para outro ponto, mas tudo que conseguiu foi direcionar os olhos para os lábios de Hinata, _e Kami-sama! Como ele queria prová-los! Aqueles lábios que deveriam pertencer somente a ele e a mais ninguém, os lábios e sua dona._

- Gaara-kun?

Hinata o observa curiosa, ele parecia perdido em algum lugar, não olhava mais para seus olhos. Com a falta de contato ela acaba desviando seu olhar para os lábios de Gaara. Eles estavam entreabertos, Hinata se esforça para se controlar, mas estava ficando difícil, ela estava se sentindo cada vez mais atraída por aqueles lábios que, ela sabia, jamais haviam sido tocados pelos lábios de outra pessoa antes._ Ela desejava ser a primeira e desejava ser a única. _Enquanto ela se perdia em seus pensamentos, um movimento nos lábios de Gaara a trousse de volta a si. Ele queria dizer algo, mas _o que?_

- Por quê? – começa o jovem passando a mão pela cintura de Hinata e a puxando firmemente para perto de si – Por quê? – repete ele, sentindo o corpo da jovem ser apertado contra o seu, os seios dela apertados sobre o peito dele e aqueles lábios rosados cada vez mais próximos dos seus – Por que perco o controle quando estou perto de você?

Hinata não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos, se deixando levar por Gaara, este fez o mesmo, aproximando mais os lábios dos dela. _Como ele queria prová-lo. _Ele já podia sentir sua respiração mesclar com a de Hinata._ Como ele queria tomá-los só para ele._ Seus lábios estavam próximos, muito próximos, ele quase podia senti-los. _Só mais um pouco, mais perto._

- Gaara, a Temari mandou mais alguns relatórios para você assinar ainda hoje! – diz Kankuro escancarando a porta e entrando as cegas no escritório de seu irmão, tamanha era a pilha de relatórios.

Hinata e Gaara se separaram, dando passagem para, o ofegante e temporariamente cego, Kankuro. No movimento rápido dos dois, o pequeno mapa de Hinata solta da mão de Gaara e vai parar lentamente de baixo da mesa, mas nenhum dos dois percebe. Hinata estava ocupada de mais lutando para não desmaiar de vergonha e Gaara em se controlar para não matar Kankuro ali mesmo. Kankuro coloca a pilha de relatórios na cadeira onde Hinata costumava se sentar, pois não havia espaço na mesa, se livrando do peso ele se vira para os dois:

- É... hoje vocês terão trabalho em dobro!? – Kankuro olha para a expressão dos dois sem entender, Hinata olhava para o lado muito vermelha e Gaara fuzilava Kankuro só com o olhar. A parte de ser "fuzilado" por seu irmão mais novo já era comum, então Kankuro ignorou o fato e olhou para Hinata – Hina-chan... você esta vermelha... tudo bem?

- Eu... eu estou bem Kankuro-kun! – Hinata tenta rapidamente pensar em uma boa desculpa para se explicar – É... é esse clima de Suna... ainda não me acostumei. – _Que desculpa idiota, ele não vai cair!!!!!_

- Ah! Eu entendo, Suna é mesmo bem quente, você ainda vai demorar para se acostumar ao clima daqui! – comenta ele sorrindo gentilmente.

- Ce...certo... – _ele acredito!!!!_ – Hum... então... ah... eu vou indo mais sedo para o campo de treinamento hoje... hum tudo bem pra você, Gaara-kun?

- Huh. – Gaara olha Hinata inexpressivo como sempre (Lú: Nem parece que há uns minutos atrás tinha tentado beijá-la XD) – Eu vou com você.

- Não! – Hinata balança a cabeça enérgica – Eu quero fazer um treinamento surpresa hoje e alem do mais... – ela olha para as pilhas e mais pilhas de relatórios espalhadas pelo escritório, agradecendo intimamente as pessoas de Suna que não tinha mais o que fazer – Você tem muito trabalho aqui... pode demorar o tempo que quiser para terminá-lo, será ate melhor, assim poderemos ficar ate tarde treinando.

Hinata vai ate a porta e antes de fechá-la sorri para os dois que ficavam:

- Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem. Ate mais.

A jovem fecha as portas e os dois Sabaku ficam ouvindo os passos de Hinata, ate os sons, destes, sumirem por completo, só então Kankuro comenta:

- Nossa a Hina-chan parecia tão decepcionada quando saiu, até parecia que deixou de fazer algo importante... – comenta tirando os olhos da porta e direcionando para Gaara, que agora jogava "bombas nuclear" em Kankuro de tanto ódio, este apenas piscou algumas vezes confuso, recebendo o olhar assassino do irmão – O que? Que foi que eu ti fiz?

0o0o0o0o0o

Nha espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, eu tentei caprichar p/ ficar bem legal n.n... Viu... botei Deidara aparecendo com Tobi, a dupla atual dele... mas foi coisa rápida XD... comentem... preciso do comentários de vocês para ser feliz XD... uahauhauhauahuah...


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... e o Kishimoto-sensei levou o Neji embora buaaaa Ç.Ç**

**Ta ai mais um capítulo para vocês... ah! Peço desculpas por dois pequenos erros, Deidara chama Sasori de: "Sasori-danna" e Tobi chama Deidara de: "Deidara-senpai"**

**Obrigado por ter me avisado Rumokura Hisan-chan n.n**

0o0o0o0o0o

Capitulo 11

Nos portões de Konoha, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino e Kurenai estavam dando uma ultima verificada nos seus armamentos antes de partir para Suna. Constatado que estava tudo em rodem, Kurenai se prepara para dar a ordem para partirem quando uma voz escandalosa se sobressai a sua:

- Esperem!!! – Naruto corria escandalosamente na direção deles, com o braço engessado e uma mochila nas costas – Me desculpem! Dormi de mais!

- Naruto!? – diz Kurenai observando-o se aproximar sem entender.

Neji revira os olhos ao ver o loiro parar para tomar fôlego._ Atrasado como sempre... como Hinata pode, um dia, ter gostado dessa cara? Espera!!!!. _Neji vai ate Naruto furioso, não se lembrava que o Uzumaki iria com eles, que soubesse ele estava proibido de participar de qualquer missão ate o braço estar curado.

- Naruto! Seu baka, Tsunade-sama não te deu permissão para você ir conosco!

- Mas Neji! – começa Naruto numa voz manhosa que só deixou o Hyuuga mais nervoso do que já estava antes – Eu também quero ir salvar a Hinata-chan!

- Você é mesmo um grande baka! – agora era Kiba que ia ate Naruto nervoso – Com esse braço inútil você só ira nos atrapalhar!

- Kiba teme... – Naruto encara Kiba também ficando nervoso – Eu posso acabar com a sua raça apenas com um braço!

- Quer tentar lanterninha? – rebate Kiba encarando Naruto.

- Pode vir garoto cachorro!

Enquanto Kiba e Naruto ficavam trocando farpas entre si, Tenten se aproxima de Neji e Kurenai e comenta:

- E agora? Naruto-san é muito teimoso, vamos perder muito tempo ate conseguirmos fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

- Tempo é o que não temos. – retruca Neji nervoso – Não sabemos quando a Akatsuki poderá atacar.

- Se eles tiverem o fogo da juventude correndo nas veias... – se meti Lee já com os olhos em chamas – Já devem ter ataca...

Tenten rapidamente cala a boca de Lee antes que este terminasse de falar:

- Lee-kun... você não tem amor a vida? – cochicha a menina no ouvido do rapaz – Neji esta tão nervoso, que é capaz de matar o primeiro que tocar nesse assunto!

Ela e Lee olham para Neji que os encara furioso, era quase possível ver uma aura assassina em volta do rapaz.

- O que foi? – pergunta ele arrogante.

- Na... nada! – responde Lee e Tenten em uni som

Naruto e Kiba continuavam suas trocas de farpas e Neji não agüentava mais, cada minuto que perdiam ali poderia representar um grande perigo a sua prima. Eles não tinham informação alguma, de Suna, deis da semana passada, já poderiam ter sido atacados.

Não tinha outro jeito, ele ia acabar com o Naruto por estar atrasando aquela missão. Para a salvação de Naruto e alivio geral, a voz escandalosa de Sakura é ouvida de longe, enquanto ela se aproxima junto com Sai e Shikamaru:

- NARUTO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE SAIR PARA AS MISSÕES ATE SEGUNDAS ORDENS!

- Mas Sakura-chan... – Naruto volta a resmungar manhoso, no entanto, antes que pudesse reclamar, Neji atinge o loiro no pescoço, fazendo o desmaiar e cair no chão.

- Neji-san!? – diz Sakura surpresa se aproximando do grupo.

- Sakura-san... – Neji encara Sakura autoritário – Leve Naruto daqui e garanta que ele não acorde ate que tenhamos partido.

- Certo! – Sakura pega Naruto pela gola da camisa e sai arrastando este, pelas ruas de Konoha, enquanto Kurenai se colocava na frente de Neji, tomando o controle da situação.

- Sai-san, eu não sei se Tsunade-sama já fez isso, mas poderia mandar um aviso a Suna sobre a Akatsuki? Seria melhor que eles já ficassem em alerta e que o Kazekage não saísse de seu escritório ate chegarmos.

-Certo! – responde o rapaz saindo rapidamente da li.

- E você Shikamaru-kun? – pergunta Kurenai se dirigindo a Shikamaru – Tsunade-sama o mandou para se juntar a nós?

- Eu pedi, mas a Hokage quis me dar uma missão mais problemática... – resmunga o Nara entediado – Shino... Kiba... – chama ele se dirigindo aos dois – Protejam Kurenai-sensei, se não Asuma-sensei não ficara em paz.

- Huh... – Kiba e Shino apenas concordam com a cabeça.

Kurenai encara Shikamaru por um tempo, _o protegido de seu marido agora era seu protetor, Asuma sempre se orgulhava muito daquele rapaz_, e há pouco tempo atrás ela passou a entender o porque.

- Então... o que faz aqui? – pergunta ela curiosa.

- Toma! – Shikamaru entrega uma carta a Kurenai enquanto sente o rosto corar – Poderia entrega para a problemática por mim?

Kurenai pega a carta, guardando-a em sua mochila, em seguida ela e os outros somem, deixando Shikamaru olhando as nuvens distraidamente. Enquanto corriam uma pergunta não saia da cabeça de Neji, _será que chegariam a tempo?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata chega na área em que ela e Gaara treinavam, era um mine deserto no meio da floresta. No seu centro não havia mais nenhuma árvore, todas que haviam sobrevivido à desertificação repentina aviam caído durante o treinamento dos dois.

A jovem vai ate o centro e, uma vez lá, ativa seu byakugan. A Hyuuga fica observando a área em voltar por um tempo, ate localizar o que procurava e olhando para o alto de uma árvore a sua direita ela diz:

- Por quanto tempo pretende se esconder Akatsuki?

- Yare yare, fui descoberto... – diz uma voz sem um pingo de surpresa ou medo – O esperado de um portador do byakugan.

Num salto, o homem desse da árvore. Ele usava um manto preto de nuvens vermelhas e segurava um chapéu estranho com um pequeno sino pendurado neste. O cabelo do homem era preso em um alto rabo de cavalo e loiro. Com um sorriso cínico ele encara Hinata, que se vira, ficando de frente a este e não desviando o olhar:

- O que pretende com Gaara-kun? – pergunta à jovem analisando o Akatsuki, tinha a impressão que já lera a descrição de um membro daquele grupo, com as características daquele homem, em um dos documentos de Suna.

- Nossa, mas que guardiã zelosa! – comenta o homem num tom de falsa admiração – Ou seria mais correto dizer... namorada?

- O que quero com Gaara? – repete a menina sem se deixar levar pelas provocações do Akatsuki.

- Nada de mais. – comenta o homem balançando uma das mãos, mostrando descaso pelo assunto – Apenas matá-lo. Meu antigo time era conhecido por não deixar nenhuma vitima viva, não poderia permitir que com nossa ultima vitima fosse diferente. Sujaria o nome de Sasori-danna.

- Sasori... – repete Hinata também se lembrando vagamente daquele nome – AH! Você é Deidara! – diz a garota deixando escapar uma expressão surpresa – Você... você deveria estar morto!

- Então você me conhece! – comenta Deidara parecendo orgulhoso – E morto? Eu? Hah! Aquilo foi apenas um truque para me livrar daquele ninja copiador idiota. – só então Deidara repara na bandana de Hinata (Lú: é um lerdo mesmo XD) – AH! Você é uma ninja de Konoha! – consta, animado, apontando a bandana no pescoço de Hinata – Então alem de matar o ex-bijuu ainda me vingarei de Konoha pelo meu companheiro!

- Você não encostara um dedo em Gaara-kun! – diz Hinata ficando na posição de luta do Jyuuken e concentrando chakra em suas mãos – Não em quanto eu estiver viva.

- Isso é um problema que resolverei agora mesmo. – responde Deidara animado, colocando as mãos um duas bolsas que estavam cheias de argila.

Os dois se encaram por um longo tempo ate que, com um movimento rápido, Hinata corre na direção de Deidara, iniciando uma batalha, onde apenas um poderia sair vivo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

VAI HINA-CHAN... VAI HINA-CHAN... VC PODE VENCER!!!!!!

Nha espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e muito obrigado pelos comentários...


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas se pertencessem eu ia fazer o Hiashi-teme apanhar bonito da Hinata-chan òó...**

**Nha gomen a demora pessoal, tinha um trabalho de filosofia para fazer, dever do curso de inglês, tenho prova sexta no curso de informática e ainda tenho que terminar um trabalho de Geografia que o professor quer q seja feito a mão X.x, mas como eu preso a minha vida, parei o que tava fazendo para trazer para os meu amados (e perigosos n.n'') leitores n.nv... espero que gostem...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capitulo 12

No escritório do Kazekage, este terminava de ler e assinar mais um relatório, colocando em cima de uma pilha no canto esquerdo de sua mesa e pegando, para sua satisfação, o ultimo relatório no lado direito. Gaara estava começando a lê-lo quando as portas, de seu escritório, se abrem, ele ergue a cabeça, esperançoso, mas apenas vê Kankuro entrando desajeitadamente com mais uma pilha de relatórios:

- Acho que esses são os últimos! – diz colocando o bolo no lado direito da mesa – Esses são os que você terminou Gaara? – pergunta apontando para o bolo esquerdo.

- Huh. – Gaara apenas empurra à pilha que Kankuro apontara para este, que a pega e começa a sair da sala arfando devido ao peso.

Gaara olha para a nova pilha de relatórios e suspira cansado. _Porque se enchera de esperanças quando as postas se abriram? Afinal quem ele achava que fosse entrar? Hinata?!... era isso mesmo... ela era quem ele esperava, toda vez que aquela porta se abria ele olhava esperançoso que fosse Hinata vindo salva-lo daquele mar de relatórios. Porque ela demorava? O que estaria fazendo? Estaria pensando nele, ou no que havia acontecido ali mesmo algumas horas atrás?_

Gaara começa a se lembrar do ocorrido, ele estivera tão perto de beijá-la, pode sentir sua respiração, pode ver que ela tremia levemente, _seria medo? Excitação? O que importava, Kankuro os havia interrompido_.

Gaara lança um olhar irritado para a porta, como se culpasse esta por não ter impedido a entrada de seu irmão. Só mais um pouco e ela teria sido dele. _Se Kankuro tivesse demorado um pouco mais ela teria sido minha! Naquela noite devia ter aproveitado a chance, ela estava tão linda naquela camisola, seu corpo estava tão quente, sua respiração estava levemente ofegante pelos sustos com os trovões, se tivesse aproveitado a chance teria sido ele o motivo da respiração ofegante dela, se tivesse aproveitado a chance... _

Gaara balança a cabeça tentando voltar à atenção para o seu relatório. _Não iria se deixar levar por um par de olhos perola que ele nunca vira igual, nem por lábios rubros como rosas que tanto o tentavam, nem por aquele corpo escultural que ganhava em tamanho e beleza da sua irmã, ou por aquela pele branca e delicada que lembrava a de uma princesa de contos de fadas, como ouvia seu tio contar na sua infância. Muito menos se deixaria levar por aquela voz doce e tímida e aquele cheiro delicado que sempre o embriagava, não... não ele... Sabaku no Gaara não podia se deixar levar pelos encantos de uma mulher, mesmo que seu jeito e aparência fossem tão raros... ele não se deixaria vencer, nunca... _

Gaara se levanta cansado, precisava se afastar daquele cheiro enjoativo dos relatórios, depois ele continuaria. Lentamente ele vai ate uma cadeira que ficava entre a janela e a escrivaninha, ele se senta nela e sente a brisa que entrava pela janela, acariciando seus cabelos ruivos. Apreciando aquele momento de descanso ele respira fundo, mas ao fazê-lo aquele cheiro invade os seus pulmões, vinha da cadeira que ele estava sentado, o cheiro dela, aquele cheiro que o embriagava, ela sempre se sentava ali, é claro que teria o cheiro dela. Ligeiramente tonto ele respira fundo mais uma vez, quase podia ouvir a voz doce dela chamando-o:

- Ga...Gaara-kun...

Ele abre os olhos rapidamente, mas não havia ninguém na sala, fora apenas sua imaginação, estava pensando nela, por isso pode ouvir sua voz. _Tinha que parar com isso, parar de pensar nela_. Ele balança a cabeça tentando tirar Hinata de seus pensamentos e olha para o chão irritado, nesse momento ele percebe um pequeno papel de baixo de sua mesa, pode ver o desenho de Hinata segurando a mão de alguém. Era o mapa de Hinata, ela segurava a mão dele no desenho. Gaara se levanta para pega-lo, mas para quando as portas são escancaradas com toda a força e Kankuro e Temari entram correndo, esta com uma carta nas mãos.

- Gaara, temos problemas! – ela vai ate ele e lhe entrega a carta – Konoha descobriu que Deidara ainda esta vivo e esta vindo atrás de você para eliminá-lo. Eles não sabem se ele já esta aqui ou ainda não chegou, mas mandaram alguns ninjas para cá, para nos ajudar, eles pediram para que você e Hinata fiquem no escritório ate... Gaara? Gaara?

Mas por mais que Temari repetisse o seu nome, Gaara não lhe ouvia, seus pensamentos estavam a mil. Hinata se distraindo, no treinamento, querendo ir embora logo e essa manhã pedindo para ir para no campo de treinamento sozinha. _Ela o viu ontem, ela já sabia que ele estava aqui e foi enfrentá-lo sozinha. _O coração de Gaara disparo, ele com seu Shukaku não havia conseguido vencer o Akatsuki, se lutasse sozinha ela iria morrer.

- Gaara? – Temari continua a chamá-lo preocupada.

- Kankuro, Temari, fiquem aqui esperando os ninjas de Konoha! – ordena Gaara indo ate a porta, decidido.

- Não mesmo, você tem que ficar aqui onde é seguro... – retruca Temari seguindo-o, mas entes para e a encara com uma expressão que ela nunca havia visto antes. _Seria raiva, medo?_

- Não estou te dando uma opção Sabaku. – ele nunca a chamara pelo sobrenome antes, aquilo a deixou amedrontada – Eu estou lhe dando uma ordem.

Lançando um ultimo olhar para Kankuro e Temari, Gaara sai dali às pressas, deixando os dois sozinhos e surpresos. _Como ele não percebera antes? Se não chegasse a tempo nunca se perdoaria!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Na área de treinamento Hinata e Deidara continuavam a travar uma batalha feroz. Após mais alguns socos e explosões os dois se afastam. Ambos se encaravam ofegantes e com danos no corpo, mas Deidara estava levando a melhor, já que seus pássaros explosivos tornavam difícil para a Hyuuga se aproximar de seu adversário.

Hinata estava exausta, havia conseguido acertar seu inimigo em vários pontos, mas em nenhum ponto vital, era difícil com aqueles pássaros que ele não parava de atirar. Cada um que ele mandava era mais rápido que o outro, parecia estar tentando igualar a velocidade da Hyuuga com a de seus pássaros. Graças a isso Hinata usara sua barreira de chakra varias vezes, quando não tinha como escapar. Agora ela não poderia usá-las mais, se o fizesse ficaria sem chakra para dar o golpe final em Deidara, ela teria que lutar sem seu escudo, teria que arriscar, por Gaara.

Hinata volta a correr na direção de Deidara, mas este dessa vez não fez nada para impedi-la, apenas sorriu, um sorriso vitorioso, que não fazia sentido. Foi no segundo em que se detraíra com o sorriso do Akatsuki que Hinata percebera seu erro. Um pássaro voava ao seu lado, se aproximando cada vez mais, se não fosse pelo seu byakugan, ela não o veria a tempo. Mesmo assim Hinata teve tempo apenas de impedir um ferimento mortal com a explosão, mas a pressão que esta causara fora maior do que ela esperava e acaba por ser jogada violentamente para longe. Hinata sente seu corpo voar, leve, ate acertar fortemente uma árvore que se quebra com o impacto e ela acaba parando três árvores depois, inconsciente.

Deidara vai ate a direção que Hinata fora jogada e a observa de longe, suas roupas estavam rasgadas, seus braços, seu colo, seu abdômen e suas pernas estavam meio à amostra e meio cobertas por panos rasgados. Deidara cria um pássaro maior que os outros e mais gordo.

- Sabe... – começa divertido analisando o corpo da Hyuuga – Será uma pena explodir um corpo tão perfeito como o seu. Consigo pensar em muitas utilidades para ele... – diz dando um sorriso pervertido – Mas explodir coisas belas é uma arte única e não posso privar o mundo de algo tão único e belo por causa de desejos carnais então... – ele, "desperta" o pássaro, que começa a voar lentamente ate Hinata, passando pela primeira arvore quebrada, pela segunda e pela terceira, enquanto Deidara acena e diz feliz – Adeus!!!

Fora a explosão mais magnífica que ele já havia criado, sua obra prima.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hyuuga Neji ia à frente do grupo, as pressas, por aquele corredor irritantemente cheio de gente, assim que chega ao lugar que deseja, ele escancara a porta do escritório de Gaara:

- Hinata-chan você esta bem?

Mas tudo que ele encontra foram pilhas e mais pilhas de relatórios, Kankuro e Temari, esta ultima se adianta enquanto o resto do grupo entra no escritório:

- Vocês demoraram, estamos com sérios problemas...

O mais rápido que pode, ela e Kankuro contaram aos ninjas sobre a saída de Hinata antes de receberem o aviso de Konoha e a saída precipitada de Gaara ao ser informado do perigo.

- Eles devem estar no campo de treinamento agora... – termina Kankuro serio.

- Droga, porque não mandaram alguém buscar Hinata e impediram que Kazekage-sama saísse? – pergunta Neji nervoso.

- Não temos autoridade sobre o Kazekage e... – Temari troca olhares com Kankuro e em seguida continua – Nos não sabemos onde é o campo que eles treinam, é um segredo dos dois.

Aquilo fora como um soco forte no estomago para Neji. _Sua prima, sua preciosa prima estava em um campo de treinamento idiota, correndo perigo de vida e ninguém sabia lhe dizer como chegar lá!_

- Vocês pelo menos sabem onde fica? – pergunta Kurenai se colocando na frente de Neji, para lembrá-lo quem estava no comando da missão.

- Fora de Suna. – responde Kankuro.

- FORA DE SUNA? – começa a gritar Neji mais nervoso que nunca, mas e calado por Kurenai, que lhe lança um olhar de reprovação.

- Muito bem, vamos para os portões de Suna e lá nos dividimos em grupos de busca.

Com a ordem de Kurenai todos começam a sair, menos Kiba que tem o casaco mordido e puxado por Akamaru:

- O que foi Akamaru? – pergunta olhando para seu cachorro, este apenas late forte e vai ate um canto da escrivaninha do Kazekage, colocando uma das suas enormes patas sobre um papel. Kiba vai ate lá e o pega, imediatamente reconhece o cheiro – Gente! Achei uma pista! (Lú: Ele falou que nem a Velma agora XD) – ele analisa o desenho – É uma mapa e pela letra é da Hinata. – enquanto Kiba analisava o mapa todos voltam ao escritório – Suna e campo de treinamento secreto – leu ele em voz alta minutos antes de ter o papel arrancado por Neji.

- Droga! – Neji conhecia sua prima, sabia que ela não faria algo tão idiota sem um bom motivo – Eles já estão aqui e ela sabia! – diz ele surpreendendo a todos

- Quer dizer que Hina-chan foi lutar contra a Akatsuki sozinha? – pergunta Temari incrédula.

- Por isso ela não deixou Gaara acompanhá-la – comenta Kankuro.

- Isso não importa agora, vamos! – ordena Kurenai arrancando o mapa de Neji e saindo dali o mais rápido possível.

_Isso era típico dela. _Pensa Neji enquanto corria com o grupo para os portões de Suna. _Se preocupar com a segurança dos outros, por a vida de estranhos primeiro que a sua. Droga! Hinata onde você esta? O que aconteceu com você? _

Eles haviam acabado de sair de Suna quando uma enorme explosão pode ser vista ao longe por todos, fora tão forte que a fumaça subia densa para o céu (Lú: não para a terra XD), nessa hora o coração de Neji aperta e ele cai de joelhos com a mão no peito. Estava com um péssimo pressentimento, _que sensação de perda horrível era aquela?_

Enquanto isso, no campo de treinamento, Deidara ria maniacamente enquanto olhava a explosão magnífica que criara. Não havia sobrado nem um pedacinho de Hyuuga Hinata para contar a historia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**NÃOOOOOOOOOO!!!! HINA-CHAN T.T PORQUE EU FIZ ISSO COM VOCÊ? (entrando em desespero) ... AH! É... RESOLVI TORTURAR MEUS LEITORES UM POUCO... WHUHAHAHAHAHA... SOU MUITA MAH... U.U... **

**Nha tadinha da Hina-chan T.T... virou mais uma das obras de arte do Deidara... o próximo capítulo será cheio de ação... não percam... vocês não iram se arrepender... Hinata será vingada òó... nha Hina-cha T.T eu sou muito mah... tadinha ç.ç**

**Estou começando a sentir algumas auras malignas aqui por perto... será que serei castigada por esse capítulo? O.o''**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas se fossem meus eu fazia logo o casamento da Temari com o Shikamaru... ta na cara que os dois se amam u.ú**

**Após ser ameaçada e quase morta n.n''... consegui terminar o capítulo 13... esse é o penúltimo capítulo pessoal, aproveitem...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capitulo 13

As risadas maníacas de Deidara preenchiam o ar, enquanto ele olhava a poeira que começava a baixar, mas à medida que esta diminuía um enorme vulto ia surgindo. Deidara para de rir olhando espantado para o vulto. Quando a poeira sumiu por completo ele pode ver que o vulto era, na verdade, uma enorme parede de terra. O Akatsuki tentava entender o que esta fazia ali, quando a parede começa a se desfazer e a cabeça de Gaara pode ser vista, em seguida seu corpo. Este carregava uma, ainda, inconsciente e ferida, Hinata. O sangue da jovem sujava as roupas e as mãos do rapaz, mas ele não se importava, estava calmo e inexpressivo, mas quando direcionou seu olhar para Deidara, estes transbordavam de puro ódio. Deidara o encarava de volta com uma expressão de raiva.

- Maldito! – berra ele indignado – Você estragou minha abra prima!

A cabeça de Hinata latejava, seu corpo todo doía, mas ela estava viva. Com uns gemidos de dor, ela começa a abrir os olhos, sua visão fica uns minutos fora de foco, mas quando se normaliza ela se ver sendo observada por olhos verdes e preocupados.

- Hinata-chan você esta bem?

- Ga... Gaara-kun?!

Hinata olha em volta, estava no colo de Gaara, e mais a frente Deidara reclamava de algo que ela não conseguia ouvir. Muito corada ela desse do colo de Gaara, mesmo naquela situação ficar perto dele a deixava sem fôlego. Levou uns minutos ate que ela conseguisse se manter de pé sem se desequilibrar.

- O... obrigada Gaara-kun... – sussurra ela olhando para o chão.

Gaara não responde, apenas começa a avançar na direção de Deidara, que já voltara a colocar as mãos em suas duas bolsas cheias de argila. Percebendo o que Gaara pretendia Hinata o segura. Quando este se vira para encará-la, ela diz decidida:

- Não! Essa luta é minha! – com essas palavras ela se coloca na frente de Gaara, que apenas a encarava surpreso. _Ela esta toda ferida, mas mesmo assim queria lutar, por quê?_ – Eu vou proteger Gaara-kun.

- Ainda com essa idéia idiota de proteger o namoradinho? – diz Deidara num tom de deboche rindo da menina – Desista de uma vez garota.

- Eu não volto atrás com as minhas palavras! – responde a Hyuuga voltando à posição de luta do jyuuken, o sangue escorrendo de seus braços e seu corpo, e ativando seu byakugan – Esse é o meu jeito ninja!

Hinata avança na direção do Akatsuki, não estava tão rápida quanto antes, devido aos ferimentos em suas pernas, mas toda vez que um pássaro explosivo se aproximava dela, Gaara o cobria com uma barreira de areia e este explodia dentro dela. Deidara estava ficando assustado, aquela areia o estava atrapalhando e a Hyuuga estava cada vez mais próxima, dando alguns passos para trás ele começa a criar um pássaro maior, aquele com certeza não seria segurado pela barreira de Gaara. Ao termina Deidara o desperta, mas quando procura a Hyuuga para atacá-la, não a encontra.

- Aqui! – diz Hinata a centímetros do corpo de Deidara.

Concentrando todo seu chakra na palma de sua mão direita ela o atinge no coração com tanta força que o chakra da jovem atravessa o corpo do Akatsuki, que é jogado longe, ainda segurando seu pássaro, quando seu corpo bate em uma árvore o pássaro explode, levando Deidara junto.

Com o inimigo morto, Hinata sente seu corpo pesar, não tinha mais forças para ficar de pé. Lentamente seu corpo começa a inclinar para o lado e a jovem começa a cair, mas antes que isso acontecesse braços fortes a amparam e a levam ate um peitoral muito bem definido (Lú: Hina-chan troca de lugar comigo -), num abraço aconchegante em que ela se encaixava com perfeição. Aos poucos Hinata ergue a cabeça, para poder encarar o dono daquele abraço que a fazia se sentir tão protegida, Gaara a observava dando um dos seus sorrisos que guardava somente para a jovem, aquele sorriso que a paralisava.

- Parabéns... Hina-chan...

Hinata não responde, havia voltado a se perder naqueles olhos verdes, seu rosto estava corado e tudo o que a jovem conseguiu fora sorrir docemente para Gaara.

Sentindo o coração bater mais forte Gaara passa a mão pelo rosto da Hyuuga, que fecha os olhos apreciando o carinho e, em seguida, volta a abri-los, encarando-o com aqueles olhos perola. _Era a sua chance, eles estavam sozinhos, não tinha nenhum Kankuro ou nenhuma Temari para impedi-lo. _Gaara começa a aproximar seu rosto do de Hinata, a jovem fecha os olhos mais uma vez, sussurrando:

- Gaara... kun...

O cheiro dela o invadia, agora nada nesse mundo separaria os dois, ela seria dele e só dele.

- KONOHA SENPUU

Rock Lee surge no meio das árvores, girando o corpo a atingindo um chute no rosto de Gaara, que fora pego desprevenido, e jogando-o longe.

- Lee-san! – exclama Hinata surpresa.

Lee da um sorriso colgate para Hinata, fazendo sua pose de Nice Guy.

- Vim te salvar Hinata-san!!

- Você acertou o Gaara-kun!! – diz a menina correndo na direção que Gaara cairá, ignorando as dores horríveis por todo o corpo.

- O que??? – Lee grita surpreso, enquanto Hinata ajudava Gaara a se levantar. Este havia voltado a sua falta de expressão habitual, mas não parava de olhar Lee de um jeito assassino, este por sua vez correu ate os dois – Me desculpe Gaara-san!!! O Neji me disse que alguém estava atacando Hinata, mas não me disse que era você!

- Eu não a estava atacando... – responde Gaara sem emoção.

- Pego ele Lee? - Neji chegava junto com os outros.

- Neji... você me fez acertar o Gaara-san. – diz o amigo com uma cara irritada.

- Ah! – exclama Neji olhando para Gaara e tentando esconder um sorriso cínico que surgia em seu rosto – Me desculpe Gaara-sama, você estava muito próximo de minha prima, então pensei que fosse um inimigo.

- Huh.

Gaara vai ate Neji e os dois se encaram, era possível ver raios de eletricidade saindo dos olhos dos dois e se colidindo no ar. _Maldito você me interrompeu de propósito, morra._ Pensava Gaara fuzilando Neji com o olhar.

_Maldito! O que pretendia fazer com minha prima? _Neji também o encarava do mesmo modo, o clima estava ficando cada vez mais pesado, ate Kurenai, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Temari, Kankuro e Akamaru, passarem por cima de Neji que estava no caminho entre eles e Hinata.

- Hinata-chan você esta bem?! – perguntam em uni som, analisando a garota e já pegando quites de primeiros socorros para tratar das feridas desta.

- Pe...pessoal? – Hinata estava corada, enquanto sua perna era enfaixada por Kurenai, e os braços tratados por Temari e Tenten – Eu... eu estou bem... serio... eu... hum?

Hinata se cala quando seu corpo é coberto pelo casaco de Shino, que a faz vesti-lo e em seguida a pega no colo, Ato este que deixara Neji e Gaara furiosos, e a coloca em cima de Akamaru.

- Vamos levá-la para o hospital, o que aconteceu com o Akatsuki? – pergunta para a companheira.

- Quando eu cheguei aqui, ela já o havia matado. – responde Gaara chamando a atenção de todos.

Todos olham surpresos para Hinata, que apenas concorda muito corada com toda aquela atenção.

- É isso ai Hinata-chan! – grita Kiba abraçando Hinata todo animado – Você completo a missão com sucesso, é a nossa heroína! – e olhando para Shino ele grita – Shino vem cá, vamos dar um abraço em grupo! – diz animado ainda abraçado a Hinata, que ria dos escândalos do colega.

- Não será preciso. – resmunga Neji arrancando Hinata dos braços de Kiba – Hinata esta ferida, vamos levá-la logo para o hospital. – ele se vira para Tenten e Lee e continua – Lee, Tenten, vocês dois ficarão aqui comigo, vamos ver se sobrou alguma coisa do Akatsuki, afinal... – agora ele encara Hinata e sorri orgulhoso – Temos que levar alguma prova para esfregar na cara de Hiashi-sama, já posso ate ver o assunto desse mês todo. "A vergonha do clã Hyuuga é a 1º do seu clã a derrotar, sozinha, um membro da Akatsuki". Eles terão que mudar esse titulo idiota que deram a você. – diz sorridente. Realmente, ao lado de Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji era outra pessoa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata olha Suna do terraço do prédio central, seu corpo estava quase todo enfaixado, ele usava uma das roupas de Temari, pois não havia sobrado quase nada das suas, ela estava agradecida pela ajuda da amiga, mas gostaria que Temari não usasse roupas com um decote tão grande, ela se sentia como se vestisses igual à Tsunade. Ela volta a admirar a vila com um olhar triste, era a ultima vez que a veria. Sua missão estava concluída, Gaara estava definitivamente seguro, não havia mais motivos para ficar, ela teria que partir com seu time e o time de seu primo. _Será que Gaara iria se despedir dela, será que ela teria coragem de encará-lo depois de tudo que passaram juntos, tantos beijos perdidos, tanta luta para consegui-los e no final ela partiria sem ter ao menos sentido o gosto dos lábios de seu amado. Sim, agora ela sabia, agora ela entendia o que sentia por Gaara, ela o amava, mas ele sentiria o mesmo ou seria apenas uma simples atração? Talvez nunca chegasse, a saber._

- Hinata-chan...

Hinata se vira para olhar quem a chamara. Kurenai e Temari, que segurava uma pequena carta sobre o peito e tinha um sorriso de uma ponta à outra do rosto, se aproximavam de Hinata.

- Kurenai-sensei, Temari-chan! O que fazem aqui? – pergunta confusa.

- Hina-chan, nos temos que conversar. – diz Temari guardando a carta em seu bolso, com todo o carinho, e encarando Hinata.

- Sobre o que? – pergunta à jovem.

- Sobre Gaara-sama. – responde Kurenai.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Viu não precisavam me matar òó... ela num morreu... foi só um susto... esse foi o penúltimo capítulo o próximo será o capítulo final... tadinha da Hina-chan e do Gaa-kun... o universo conspira contra eles ó.ò**

**Gaara: O universo ou vc? ¬¬**

**Eu: hehehe detalhes... detalhes... quem precisa deles n.n''...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu queria tanto poder ter o clã Hyuuga todo só p/ mim T.T**

**Nha tudo que é bom um dia acaba e essa fic infelizmente não é diferente, espero que tenham gostado de ler esse fic tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capitulo 14 - Final

Hinata andava pelos corredores do prédio central o mais rápido que podia, tinha que ser rápida antes que alguém pudesse impedi-la.

- Hinata-chan! – Neji segura Hinata pelo braço parecendo animado.

- Ne...Neji-kun?!

Neji não responde, apenas mostra a ela um anel, com um símbolo estranho. Hinata o observa por um momento e volta a encarar-lo confusa.

- Encontrei no local da luta. Esse anel é usado pelos membros da Akatsuki, é a prova que precisávamos. – ele observa sua prima que, mesmo parecendo sorrir animada, ficava olhando na direção do corredor – Hinata-chan... para onde você estava indo?

Neji a observa inquisitivo. Hinata abre e fecha a boca varias vezes, corando furiosamente, não importa o quanto pensasse não conseguia inventar uma boa desculpa para dar ao seu primo, não tinha outra escolha, teria que lhe dizer a verdade:

- Hum... eu...

- NEEEEEEJIIIIII!!! – Lee vinha correndo ate eles, com Tenten, Kiba e Akamaru logo atrás. Todos pareciam muito apreçados – Ainda bem que eu te achei, vamos a Kurenai-sensei quer falar com você, disse que é sobre o anel.

Antes que Neji pudesse protestar, Lee, Tenten e Kiba começam a arrastar Neji pelos corredores. Hinata jurava ter visto Kiba piscar para ela antes de sumir pelo corredor, mas ela não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo, tinha que ser rápida, sabia que logo Neji estaria atrás dela.

Hinata finalmente chega à porta do escritório do Kazekage, mas esta, estava sendo bloqueada por Shino. Antes que Hinata pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele sai de seu caminho dizendo:

- O Kazekage-sama esta sozinho em seu escritório. Tenho ordens de não deixar ninguém entrar, nem mesmo seus irmãos.

Shino abre as portas do escritório e deixa Hinata entrar, ela sussurra um obrigado ao colega antes deste fechar as portas atrás de si e tranca-la.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara lia, desanimadamente, seus relatórios, no entanto, seu desanimo não era causado pela pilha de relatórios que transbordavam por sua mesa e em volta dela, e sim, por causa de uma jovem de olhos perolados. _Ela vai embora. _Pensava ele sentindo um aperto no coração. _Nem ao menos tivera tempo de tocá-la novamente, maldito Hyuuga, na próxima vez que o encontrassem, o matarei... _

A porta se abre e rapidamente é fechada, Gaara iria ignorar a pessoa que entrara, mas ouviu um barulho de porta sendo trancada e ergueu a cabeça sem entender.

- Hinata! – Gaara se levanta de sua poltrona com uma expressão confusa.

Hinata estava muito corada, suas pernas pareciam chumbo, mas aquela era sua única chance e não iria perdê-la. Respirando fundo ela vai decidida ate Gaara, que continuava a encará-la surpreso, antes que este pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela o envolve no beijo que ambos tanto desejavam. Gaara, por um pequeno momento, sente o corpo paralisar, mas logo abraça Hinata aprofundando mais o beijo e encostando a língua nos lábios da garota, pedindo permissão para entrar. Hinata abre uma brecha e ele entra (Lú: por favor, não pensem besteira XD), explorando cada centímetro de sua boca, suas línguas se encontram e guerreiam por um tempo, ate que ambos se viram obrigados a se separar para tomar ar. Encostando a própria testa, na testa de Hinata e a encarando com um sorriso apaixonado, Gaara diz:

- Prometa que poderei te ver de novo... – sua voz estava meio rouca.

Hinata concorda com a cabeça, sorridente e os dois voltam a se beijar, deixando na boca, o delicioso gosto daquele que fora o primeiro de muitos beijos inesquecíveis.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**FIM... ou será que continua... ****XD**

**Yo minna-san! Estou pensando em fazer uma nova historia sendo a continuação desta fic, com muito mais beijos, novos casais, alem de Gaara e Hinata, e que sabe algo mais alem de beijos entre os dois XD... o que vocês acha? Ah? Ah? - beijos para todos e ate a próxima XD...**


End file.
